Una princesa y ¿cinco? pretendientes
by Poochie214
Summary: Para ser la reina de Arabasta, Vivi, primer tiene que encontrar a su rey, su padre le presenta a ¿cinco? candidatos, ella tendrá que escoger a uno de ellos para ser el rey, para eso solo tiene dos semanas. ¿A quien escogerá Vivi? Mi primer fic Cap.2 Editado
1. Comienzo Día 1

Me desperté gracias a un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos y vi las cortinas azules moviéndose a causa de ese caluroso viento que siempre hacía en el reino de Arabasta, mi futuro reino. Lo sería cuando encontrara a mi futuro esposo, pero por ahora el reino de Arabasta aún pertenecía a mi querido padre.

Me levanté de la cama, abrí las ventanas y salí a mi balcón, ese balcón donde pasaba horas y horas reflexionando, me encantaba estar en ese sitio, es mi lugar preferido de todo el palacio. Volví a entrar a mi habitación, me vestí para la ocasión, hoy mi padre me iba a presentar a los candidatos para ser mi futuro marido y rey. Cogí un vestido largo y negro con una flor rosa dibujada en medio y con un generoso escote, pero sin enseñar demasiado, solo lo necesario, no quería parecer una chica facilona, al contrario quería mostrar mi lado más difícil, para ver si de verdad esos chicos querían ser mi esposo o solo lo hacían por el dinero.

Tocaron a la puerta, era Pell, mi ayudante y amigo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no me había ni calzado ni peinado, y por supuesto tampoco maquillado. Me apresuré a ponerme unas chanclas con cuña de color rosa y en el pelo me hice mi coleta alta como de costumbre, no me maquillé, no tenía más tiempo.

Salí de la habitación y acompañada por Pell, nos dirigimos donde se encontraba mi padre junto a los pretendientes, en ese instante empecé a pensar cómo podrían ser esos 5 chicos.

- ¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Pell sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No, solo pensaba en cómo serán esos 5 chicos – Contesté

En ese instante llegamos a la puerta de la sala, que se encontraba cerrada, en unos segundos se acabarían mis dudas.

Pell abrió la puerta y ahí estaba mi padre sentado en frente de los cuatro chicos (espera, ¿solo cuatro?, si mi padre no paró de decirme que eran cinco chicos…) a los que durante dos semanas conocería. En el instante que entré, detrás de mi querido amigo Pell, todos los presentes en esa sala giraron la vista hacia mí.

- Chicos, esta es mi querida hija Vivi, futura reina de Arabasta- Sonrío mi padre haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara y sentara a su lado.

Mis dudas se resolvieron, ya sabía como eran mis pretendientes. Pero aún tenía la duda de donde se encontraba el quinto pretendiente


	2. Día 1 Conocendo a mis pretendientes

**1er DÍA (1/15)**

Me senté al lado de mi padre, observé a esos cuatro chicos, cada uno era completamente diferente a los otros tres.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Vivi, y soy la princesa de Arabasta, encantada de conoceros- Dije dirigiéndome a los cuatro.

-Hola querida- Empezó un rubio de ceja rizada besándome la mano –Mi nombre es Sanji, me encanta la cocina, te prepararé unos excelentes platos-

Solo pude soltar una pequeña sonrisa, me pareció un tipo bastante mujeriego pero simpático.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Luffy y voy a ser el rey de los piratas, podrías ser la reina si quisieras- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un chico con sombrero de paja y pelo negro

Yo le respondí con una gran sonrisa también.

- Hola…- Dijo tímidamente un chico de pelo rizado oscuro y rizado- A mí me gusta inventar cosas-

No me pareció demasiado atractivo pero sí interesante.

- Encantado, mi nombre es Zoro- Se presentó un chico de pelo corto y verde, que llevaba tres espadas en su espalda – Me encantan las espadas y mi meta es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo-

Era un chico fuerte y atractivo, pero no parecía estar demasiado por la labor.

- Se acabaron las presentaciones, ahora, mi querida hija les acompañará a sus aposentos, dejen que nuestros sirvientes lleven sus pertenencias- Acabó mi padre

Acompañé a los cuatro chicos a cada uno de sus aposentos, eran cuatro habitaciones continuas, las cuatro eran blancas, con cortinas largas de color verde esmeralda y con una cama de matrimonio con sabanas verdes, acorde con las cortinas. Las cuatro tenían un balcón que daba al jardín.

-Aquí se encuentren sus aposentos en los que se hospedarán estas dos semanas- Dije

- Gracias- contestaron al unísono

- Les dejo para que se acomoden-

* * *

Así que los dejé y regresé a mi habitación para cambiarme y ponerme más cómoda. Entré en la habitación me desnudé y entré al baño para darme una ducha, cuando salí de la ducha me acordé de que me había olvidado mi bata de seda de color rojo, así que salí del baño para cogerla.

En el momento en que salí del baño vi una silueta sentada en mi cama, pensé que sería Pell, y como era mi ayudante ya me había visto alguna vez desnuda, así que salí, cerré la puerta detrás de mi. En ese momento la silueta giró el rostro para verme, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era Pell, era Luffy, uno de mis pretendientes.

Nos miramos a los ojos, me puse colorada a más no poder cuando vi la situación en que nos encontrábamos, en ese momento vi que él recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada.

-Ahhh- mi grito fue callado una mano, era la suya.

Me rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos intentando hacer la situación menos complicada, pero el efecto fue totalmente el contario. Me ruboricé, pero en ese mismo instante cogió su chaleco, se lo quitó y me tapó con él. Aunque no nos separamos, seguimos abrazados hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, esta vez si era Pell.

-Su padre la busca-

-S-si, en un momento voy- Contesté

Giré para ver al chico moreno que momentos antes estaba abrazándome.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Me debes una explicación- Le susurré

- Llamé a la puerta, como nadie contestó decidí entrar para ver si estabas bien, escuche el agua de la ducha y esperé aquí sentado a que salieras y..- en ese momento se sonrojó- bueno lo que continúa ya lo sabes-

- ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿No te gustan tus aposentos?-

-No, no, es decir no necesito nada y los aposentos son geniales, lo que quería era ver si querías salir a pasear conmigo esta tarde después de la comida- dijo cabizbajo- Pero si no quieres…-

-Claro que quiero, muchas gracias, ahora si no te importa…-

- Si, perdón, nos vemos- Salió de la habitación.

Me dispuse a quitarme su chaleco, olía a él, era un aroma dulce pero varonil. Empecé a vestirme, me puse un vestido sencillo, pero bonito, ya que no quería volver a cambiarme para la cita de esta tarde después de comer. Me puse un vestido blanco con estampado de flores, era corto pero bonito. ( images/galeria/22000/22680_ )

Bajé para ir a la sala comedor pero decidí pasar antes por la cocina a echar una mano. Entré y ahí vi a Sanji, otro de mis pretendientes, cocinando.

-Hola, ¿te puedo echar una mano?- Dije sorprendiéndole

- Hola, hermosa princesa, no hace falta, no quiero que te ensucies esas preciosas manos-

- No pasa nada tranquilo, no soy una de esas princesas a las que les da miedo romperse una uña, jaja-

-De acuerdo entonces ayúdame, puedes cortar esas verduras para hacer un salteado si quieres-

- Claro- contesté con una sonrisa

Empecé a cortar las verduras.

- Cierra los ojos princesa-

Y así lo hice, cerré los ojos, noté algo por encima de mi cabeza y después en mi espalda.

-Abre los ojos querida-

Los abrí vi que me puso un delantal, era su delantal.

-De esta manera no te ensuciaras ese precioso vestido-

- Jiji- me sonrojé- Muchas gracias (que atento es este muchacho, aunque al principio me pareció un poco mujeriego)

Acabamos de preparar la comida, la servimos, y junto a los demás pretendientes y mi padre empezamos a comer.

Todos elogiaron esa comida que preparamos entre los dos, y tengo que decir que nos divertimos mucho haciéndola.

* * *

Después de comer fui al patio para descansar, y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Entonces vi una silueta muy conocida por mi, era Nami, mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, ¿ya has conocido a tus pretendientes?-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dije yo

-Es de lo único que se habla en todo el reino, hasta se han hecho apuestas de quien será el futuro rey-

-¿Y has apostado verdad?-

- Jaja, me conoces bien-

-Claro, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 1 año, es decir, hace 17 años- reí - ¿Y, dime, quen será?-

-No te lo voy a decir para que no influencie sobre ti-

Y así pasamos un par de horas hablando, hasta que me di cuenta de que hora era, había quedado con Luffy para salir a pasear.

- Bueno Nami, te tengo que dejar, me voy-

Ella solo sonrió y me deseó suerte, nos conocemos bien y ya sabia donde iba sin tener que decírselo.

* * *

En la puerta del palacio esperaba un impaciente y hiperactivo chico.

-Hola Luffy, siento llegar tarde- (la primera cita y lo hacía esperar, que tonta soy)

-Hola princesa ¿vamos?-

-No me llames princesa, llámame Vivi, ese es mi nombre-

Caminamos hasta la playa donde me quité las sandalias para poder caminar mejor. En todo el camino no habíamos cruzado palabra. Solo miradas.

- Te ves muy hermosa- dijo después de un rato

-Gracias- (ah, es verdad, me había cambiado porque no encontraba practico el vestido para ir a dar un paseo)

Ahora llevaba un vestido verde, largo y que se ataba detrás del cuello y llevaba el pelo suelto.

( . /pu1KNG_qlM/TxneVqfBX1I/AAAAAAAAIRw/CVI5mf_K_ps/s4 00/vestidos%2Bpara%2Bfiestas%2Bde%2Bplaya% )

Mi vestido y mi pelo se movían con el viento, el típico de Arabasta. Paramos y nos sentamos a ver la puesta de sol, era un lugar precioso y romántico.

-Perdona- dijo un Luffy tranquilo y sonrojado

-¿Por?- dije un poco desconcertada

-Por esto- y acto seguido me besó, fue un beso en los labios, suave, dulce y casto.

Me sonrojé aún más que él, quedé impactada durante unos minutos, y de repente noté gotas de agua encima de mí. Era Luffy, me salpicaba con el agua del mar, ya que nos habíamos sentado cerca del agua (ahora pienso que demasiado).

Levanté la vista y vi la silueta de Luffy, ya que nos encontrábamos de cara a la puesta de sol y este deslumbraba, dentro del mar, hasta la rodilla, levantando con las manos el agua para salpicarme, volvia a ser el mismo que conocí la primera vez, hiperactivo e inquieto.

Me levanté, fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él, y aunque me moje el vestido, conseguí salpicarlo.

Salimos del agua dirección el palacio, mojados pero riendo.

* * *

Ya en mi habitación. Me puse mi camisa para dormir azul marino..

Salí a mi querido balcón como cada noche antes de irme a dormir. El balcón daba al patio interior, donde escuché unos ruidos. Miré abajo, era Zoro, mi pretendiente de pelo verde, estaba entrenando con sus espadas. Me quedé observando con sigilo para no ser vista.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que un mosquito empezó a merodear por mi alrededor, intenté matarlo sin hacer ruido, pero fue imposible, hice demasiado ruido y Zoro se dio cuenta, y se rió de ello, con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué hace princesa?-

-Había un mosquito- dije avergonzada

Los dos nos miramos y reímos. Decidí dejar de observar y bajar para hablar con él.

-Hola- dije

-¿Por qué ha bajado princesa?-

- Para observar el entrenamiento más de cerca- sonreí

Él continuo entrenando, los dos sin decir nada, él porqué estaba muy concentrado y yo porqué no quería molestar. Después de un largo rato, él sudaba, por lo que se quitó la camiseta. Me sonrojé.

Fui a la cocina sin decir nada, cogí una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Volví corriendo al patio, no estaba entrenando. No lo vi. De pronto salió una sombra de la oscuridad. Era él.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué-

-Fui a por esto- Enseñándole la bebida – Perdón por preocuparte-

-No importa, gracias ¿me sirves un poco?-

Asentí y llené el vaso, acto seguido se lo entregué. Me envió una mirada de agradecimiento, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. Después de charlar un tiempo, me levanté para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Espera-

Paré en seco y me giré a ver que quería, me abrazó y me beso, fue un beso un poco más apasionado que el que me dio Luffy en la tarde, pero no se propasó.

-Buenas noches princesa-

-Buenas noches- respondí sonrojada.

* * *

En la habitación, ya dentro de la cama, antes de dormir reflexioné y pensé sobre todo o ocurrido ese día. Hasta que quedé dormida.

**En el siguiente cap. (2/15): Cita con Ussop, conociendo a Sanji y encuentro con un desconocido. (entre otras)**

_Si les gusta el fic me gustaría que me lo hagan saber, ya que no sé si seguir o no. Gracias por leer! :)_


	3. Día 2 Conociendo a mis pretendientes II

- Princesa Vivi, princesa Vivi – alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta

-¿Quién es?- dije somnolienta

- Soy yo, Ussop – uno de mis pretendientes, el inventor – Necesitamos su ayuda, Sanji y Zoro se están peleando-

Me levanté asustada, asomé la cabeza por la puerta.

- Ahora mismo voy, pero antes me tengo que vestir i peinar- él asintió, y siguió esperando en la puerta.

Cogí el primer conjunto que vi, no podía llevar vestido si tenia que ayudar. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima de esta una camiseta de rayas ancha y unas chanclas planas. ( . )

En el pelo mi coleta de siempre con unos mechones a lado y lado de la frente.

Bajé deprisa, siguiendo a Ussop, hacia la sala de descanso donde de encontraban Zoro con una de sus espadas desenfundada y Sanji con sus puños preparados, en medio de estos estaba Luffy intentando separarlos.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dije

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección donde me encontraba.

- Ayer por la noche vi a Zoro besando…-

-¿Qué?- Interrumpí (¿nos vió?)

-Estaba besando a una chica, pero no la conseguí ver- Dijo decepcionado- ¡Eso es una falta de respeto hacia usted princesa!-

- Tranquilo, ahora hablaré con él para solucionarlo-

Así que eso hice, fui a hablar, pero no para solucionarlo, ya que la chica a la que estaba besando era yo. Hablamos un rato y acto seguido volvimos a entrar, esta vez para desayunar.

* * *

Rato después de desayunar me dirigía hacia la habitación de Sanji para solucionar lo ocurrido. Llamé a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Me asusté, fui a buscar a alguien para preguntar sobre el paradero de Sanji. Nadie sabia donde estaba, todos creían que estaba en su habitación, así que volví para asegurarme. Llamé por segunda vez a su puerta. Nadie respondió. Decidí entrar.

Entré y no vi a nadie, miré por toda la habitación y nada. De repente algo se movió en el balcón. Era Sanji, por fin lo encontré. Y solo llevaba una toalla cubriendo desde la cadera hasta las rodillas. Giré la vista hacia otro lado, pero era tarde, me vio y se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- ¿Princesa qué hace usted aquí?-

-Te estaba buscando, quería solucionar lo de antes del desayuno-

-De acuerdo hablemos- me cogió de la mano y salimos al balcón

Encendió uno de sus cigarros, me miró, y me sonrió. Era un chico realmente atento.

-Dígame princesa-

-Dos cosas: la 1ª es que no me llame más princesa y no me trate de usted, tutéeme y llámame Vivi- Empecé

-De acuerdo VIVI- dijo remarcando mi nombre, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.- ¿y la segunda?-

- La segunda… es.. que..- me costaba decirle que a quien vio besando Zoro era a mí, así que decidí no hacerlo, por ahora, ya que se lo tenía que decir un día u otro- es que te pongas algo de ropa- solté sin respirar

Lo único que hizo fue asentir y sonreír. Entró para salir al poco rato con su traje negro puesto. Volvió a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el pelo. Fue un momento muy romántico hasta que alguien me llamó.

-Viviii!-

Giré la cabeza de lado a lado al igual que Sanji, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que unas manos asomaron por el balcón, era Luffy y se dirigía al balcón.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Na-nada- dijimos Sanji y yo al unísono y separándonos

-Que aburridos…- dijo un poco triste- ¿queréis venir conmigo y los chicos a jugar con la pelota?-

- No gracias- dijo Sanji, guiñándome un ojo, él quería que nos quedáramos un tiempo solos.

Así que hice una seña indicando que también me quedaría ahí. Después de eso, Luffy se fue y nos dejó solos otra vez. Pero esta vez no nos abrazamos, nos apoyamos en la barandilla del balcón. Yo estaba apoyada con los codos y me aguantaba la cara entre mis manos, el solo apoyó un brazo para poder estar girado hacia mi dirección.

- ¿Tiene algún hobby ?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Umm..- pensé- sí, me gusta pasear, charlar con mis amigos e ir de compras, ¿y tú Sanji?-

-Pues como ya sabe me gusta cocinar, pasarlo bien con los amigos y descansar mirando la puesta de sol-

Puesta de sol… Eso me recordó el beso de Luffy en la playa, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

- Sta. Vivi..-

- Solo Vivi- dije antes de que continuara hablando

- Vivi, ¿quiere acompañarme a la cocina para cocinar alguna cosa rica?-

-Claro- respondí con una gran sonrisa

Fuimos a la cocina, donde volvió a colocarme el delantal de la misma manera. Luego empezamos a hacer un pastel de nata, el hacia el bizcocho mientras que yo lo decoraba con nata montada. Cuando de repente la nata salpicó la cara de Sanji, el hizo un gesto de enfadado y cogió un poco de nata con el dedo y me la untó en la nariz, en seguida supe que no estaba enfadado realmente, era de broma. Así que hice lo mismo, cogí la nata con el dedo y cuando se la iba a untar salió corriendo por la cocina, yo corrí detrás, corríamos haciendo círculos en la mesa donde preparábamos el pastel. Hasta que me pilló por detrás sus brazos y me giró, quedando cara a cara. En ese momento creí que me iba a besar, ya que estaba acercando su cara a la mía, pero no me besó, lamió la nata que tenía en mi nariz.

-Jaja, aún tenias nata en la nariz- dijo intentando evitar esa tensión en la que nos encontrábamos.

Pero acto seguido me besó, fue de repente, inesperado, a lo que yo abrí los ojos como platos, pero en seguida los cerré. Era un beso con sabor a nata, lo sé porque mientras nos besábamos su lengua entró en mi boca, no me disgustó pero quedé sorprendida, no creía que Sanji pudiera ser tan atrevido. Cuando acabó el beso nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos manchado completamente de nata, tenia nata hasta en el pelo. Así que decidimos ir cada uno a su ducha para luego volver y servir la comida.

* * *

En la ducha, alguien llamó a la puerta, esta vez si lo oí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté.

Fue una pregunta sin respuesta, pero vi la puerta abrirse acto seguido. Un pelo verde asomaba por la puerta.

-¿Estas vestida Vivi?-

No hizo falta respuesta ya que entró directo en la habitación, por suerte yo ya llevaba mi bata roja de seda, pero no llevaba nada debajo de esta.

( i01. . )

Vino directo hacia mí, me cogió por la cintura con un brazo y me acercó hacia él. Me besó, fue un beso más apasionado que el que me dio por la noche antes de dormir. Cuando el beso acabó no sabía que hacer.

-Hola princesa, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde lo de ayer-

No sabía que hacer, era un chico atrevido, aunque a primera vista no lo parecía, era todo al contrario, parecía un chico tímido y serio.

Charlamos una media hora, le dije que no podía ser, que no podía venir y besarme cuando quisiera, que por respeto de los demás esos besos no los podía permitir (aunque me encantaban), él lo entendió, pero no obstante me besó, esta vez fue un beso suave y dulce en los labios, no como los demás.

* * *

Ya era hora de comer, así que bajé a la sala comedor y ayudé a servir la comida, me había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color blanco y con dos franjas en la parte inferior, una marró y la otra azul. ( lindo-vestido-corto-talla-s-ideal-para-desayuno-o- evento_MLM-F-3247872963_ )

Mientras comíamos Ussop, que esta vez se sentó a mi lado.

- Vivi ¿Qué te parece si vamos esta tarde de compras?- preguntó

- Claro, podríamos ir a las tiendas que hay cerca del muelle- respondí

Después de comer me volví a encontrar con Nami en el jardín.

-¿Cómo te va con los chicos?- preguntó curiosa

-Bien, todos son geniales- y acto seguido le expliqué lo que pasó por la tarde con Luffy, por la noche con Zoro, por la mañana con Sanji y luego en mi habitación con Zoro.

-Woow, me parece que ganaré mi apuesta,jeje-

-No sé, solo en dos semanas no podré decidirme-

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegó la tarde.

* * *

Ya en el muelle, con Ussop, mientras íbamos de compras. Llevaba el mismo vestido pero adorné mi cabeza con una pamela blanca.

-Woow, que vestido más bonito- era un vestido verde, corto y de tirantes, aunque era my simple me gustó, pero no lo podía comprar porque mi padre no aceptaba vestidos como ese, decía que una princesa no podía ser simple, por eso ocultaba mis vestidos y ropa que le disgustaban.

Seguimos caminando mientras charlábamos. Íbamos dirección al palacio.

-Espérame aquí- dijo de repente mientras corría en dirección contraria.

Hice lo que me dijo, esperé de pie donde me había dejado. Pensé en sentarme en un banco que había cerca del lugar donde me encontraba, y mientras iba hacia allí alguien chocó conmigo.

-Perdón- dijo un chico alto y musculoso, de pelo negro y pecas en la cara – disculpa señorita-

-No importa ha sido error mío-

-No, al contrario, ha sido error mío, lo siento-

De golpe noté que faltaba algo, mi pamela, cuando topamos debió salir volando. Giré, fui en su dirección para buscarla, pero no vigilé y un coche se dirigía hasta donde yo me encontraba, ya que estaba en medio de la carretera.

-Vigila- una mano me cogió de mi brazo y me sacó de ahí. Era ese chico, me acercó a él de un tirón. Mientras el coche atropellaba mi pamela blanca.

-Perdón otra vez, te la pagaré- dijo arrepentido

- No hace falta, ya me has salvado la vida evitando mi atropello- dije con una sonrisa y roja como un tomate. Era un chico muy guapo.

-Entonces la invito a cenar señorita, así estaremos en paz-

- No gracias, ni tan solo nos conocemos- respondí

- Me llamo Ace, ¿y usted señorita?-

-Mi nombre es Vivi-

-Ve señorita, ya nos conocemos, la espero mañana aquí mismo a las nueve para invitarla a cenar-

-Em..- me quedé parada, no sabia que decir, pero eso ya no importaba ya que se había ido.

-Hola- dijo una voz familiar para mi, era Ussop- ¿vamos?-

Solo asentí, y nos dirigimos a palacio.

* * *

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación, ahí me dio una bolsa, era el vestido que me gustó en la tienda.

-Gracias- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- nos despedimos y se fue.

Entré en mi habitación me puse mi camisón y salí al balcón. Ahí me esperaba alguien, pero para mi fue una sorpresa, era Luffy, se había dormido en el suelo apoyado a la pared con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Luffy, Luffy- susurré para que despertara, cosa que no hizo, debía estar demasiado cansado.

Me senté en el suelo a esperar que despertara, pero no despertó, al contrario, yo me quedé dormida apoyada en su hombro. Y así pasó la noche.


	4. Día 3 ¿Otro pretendiente más?

Siento el retraso, pero aqui un nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Abrí los ojos, Luffy ya no estaba y yo me encontraba dentro de mi cama, me pareció extraño. Esa mañana no se oían gritos, hasta podía oír las moscas volar, ¿donde debía estar todo el mundo?. Me daba igual, así podía tener tiempo para peinarme, vestirme y maquillarme.

Cogí mi bata de seda, entré en el baño, esta vez no fue una ducha, si no que llené toda la bañera de agua, encendí unas velas aromatizadas. Entré en la bañera, hoy sería un buen día. Pensé durante un rato en ese muchacho extraño con el que había quedado para ir a cenar. Salí de la bañera, fui hacia el tocador donde peiné mi cabello y puse una pinza en forma de flor para aguantar los dos mechones delanteros que me había recogido. Puse un poco de sombra de ojos azul en mis ojos y un poco de brillo en mis labios, quería que fuese muy natural. Acabé y fui al armario para buscar un vestido apropiado. Escogí un vestido azul marino de manga larga quería ir sencilla pero no demasiado ya que a mi padre no le parecía apropiado. ( . )

Bajé a la sala comedor donde cada día desayunamos, pero no había nadie, por eso me dirigí hacia la cocina, ahí encontré solamente a la cocinera, que me sirvió el desayuno. Me lo comí.

Salí al patio, fui a las habitaciones, recorrí todo el palacio, y nada, no había nadie. Salí otra vez al patio, donde por fin encontré a alguien, era Nami.

-¡Nami!- Giró a verme.

- H-hola Vivi, ¿q-que haces a-aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida

-Vivo aquí, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-

-Han salido con tu padre, creo que quería conocerlos mejor- dijo con una sonrisa fingida – Si quieres podemos ir a la playa, o ir de compras, o las dos cosas, jaja-

-Si, cojo mi toalla y bañador y nos vamos-

Eso hice, subí a mi habitación y cogí las cosas necesarias para ir a la playa. Volví al patio donde estaba Nami. Fuimos a la playa.

Estuvimos toda la mañana tomando el sol y de compras, aunque yo no compré nada. Mientras ella se probaba un vestido blanco bastante provocador.( . )

- Nami, ese vestido es muy provocador, pero te queda muy bien- dije- ¿quieres seducir a alguien en especial?- pregunté

- La verdad es que si- dijo con una risita de vergüenza

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?-

-Un chico que conocí el otro día en la cafetería, se llama Sabo, es un chico muy sencillo y gentil, me pidió para ir a bailar, después de ir a un bar a tomar alguna cosa-

- Pues si es un chico sencillo no creo que ese vestido sea el más adecuado- dije mientras buscaba el vestido perfecto, hasta que lo encontré- ¿Qué te parece este?- Le enseñé un vestido violeta de una sola manga con brillantes. ( . /_ )

– Y lo conjuntas con estos zapatos- ( . )- estarás guapísima y no parecerás tan atrevida, jaja-

- ¡Me encanta!- dijo abrazándome – Vivi eres genial, voy a triunfar- sonrió de oreja a oreja – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con los chicos?-

- Bien, todos son geniales, este es el problema, no se a quien voy a elegir-

-Tienes que elegir el que te guste más, el que te trate bien y que te haga reír-

-Sí, lo sé…- dije un poco cabizbaja- ¿Te expliqué lo que me pasó ayer?-

-No, ¿Qué? ¡Explícamelo! – dijo Nami nerviosa

-Pues ayer, por la tarde, como ya sabes salí de compras con Usopp, y cuando se fue, choqué con un chico de pelo negro llamado Ace-

-¿Y era guapo?-

- Jaja Nami, solo te interesa eso… No tienes remedio. Y sí, si lo era, era alto, guapo y fuerte… y voy a cenar hoy con él- solté de golpe

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- Tenemos que buscar que te vas a poner-

-No hace falta, no voy a ir-

- Claro que sí que vas a ir, ¡como me llamo Nami, que vas a ir! Y vamos a dejarte guapísima-

Buscamos por todas las tiendas, no encontramos nada, mejor dicho, Nami no encontraba nada "perfecto". Hasta que encontramos una tiendecita muy pequeña, que no había visto nunca.

Entramos y Nami empezó a buscar, hasta que lo encontró, el vestido perfecto. Era un vestido largo morado, sin tirantes. ( 2011/12/251260_in_ ). Era PERFECTO. También compramos unos zapatos negros de tacón. ( us. )

-Estos zapatos te los regalo, tú me has ayudado mucho con mi cita- dijo Nami- Y no digas nada- se me adelantó, ya que no quería aceptarlos. Era muy buena amiga, la mejor.

Después de comer, otra vez sola, ya que los chicos aún seguían con mi padre, fui al patio. Donde me senté en uno de los bancos blancos que había, y me puse a soñar despierta, pensaba en como seria la cita de esta noche, de como lo he pasado con los chicos…

-Hola Vivi-

-Mmm…- dije somnolienta

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó cuando aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sabia que era Luffy.

-Nada, estaba descansando-

-Siento lo de esta noche, te estaba esperando cuando me dormí-

-No importa-

-Si, si que importa, ya que al final te dormiste a mi lado. Debes haber dormido fatal. Cuando me desperté te metí en la cama.-

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no he dormido tan mal, muchas gracias-

-Jaja- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, después de un silencio, no de esos incómodos, me abrazó, se estaba muy bien, era un abrazo cálido y dulce comoera él. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos, el beso comenzó suave, pero fue aumentando la intensidad. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, yo estaba sentada encima de su regazo, en ese momento nos separamos.

-Perdón, yo no …- lo callé con un beso suave en la boca. Con eso ya sabía que quería decirle, no me importó, al contrario, me había gustado.

-¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo a un lugar?-

- Claro, pero ¿Dónde?-

-Sorpresa, mañana a las 9 espérame a la salida del palacio- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Después de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme, salí del palacio sin que me viera ni oyera nadie.

Llegue al lugar donde nos habíamos citado, Ace ya estaba allí, de pie con unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata mal atada. Reí por dentro.

-Hola- dije tímidamente

-Hola, he llegado demasiado pronto, jaja- me dijo acariciándose la nuca.

-No importa, jiji, perdona pero… llevas la corbata mal atada- le dije

-Sí es que no sabía como hacerlo, nunca llevo-

-Ven- me acerqué a él y le até bien la corbata.

-Se lo podrías haber dicho a tu novia-

-No, es que no tengo-

-Perdón-

-No, no importa, ¿vamos?- dijo mientras yo asentí.

Él me acercó el brazo para que yo me cogiera de él, y así lo hice. Fuimos al restaurante aún cogidos. Entramos, era un restaurante precioso, las mesas con manteles blancos y adornadas con velas, era un restaurante oscuro, intimo. Ace pidió la mesa que ya tenia reservada, el camarero nos llevó hasta ella. Me apartó la silla para que me sentara y luego la acercó hasta la mesa, era todo un caballero.

Cuando acabamos de cenar salimos del restaurante, y fuimos paseando hasta que llegamos a un portal, era su casa.

-¿Nos tomamos la última en mi casa?- me preguntó. No sabia qué responder, no estaba muy segura, pero acepté.

Subimos en el pequeño ascensor, era muy estrecho, solo cabían dos personas, pero tenían que ser pequeñas. Estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, podía notar su respiración. Me puse colorada, creo que él lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Bajamos del ascensor y Ace abrió la puerta de su piso.

-Adelante señorita-

Pasé y quede sorprendida, era un piso elegante, una sala negra con muebles blancos, no parecía la casa de un hombre.

Nos sentamos, yo en el sofá y él en un sillón que había al lado. Brindamos con una copa de champagne. Y hablamos hasta que me di cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-Es muy tarde, me tengo que ir- dije

-Claro, la acompañaré a su casa Cenicienta- se burló

Fuimos en coche, un elegante porche al palacio, donde paramos, él bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta.

-Fue una gran velada- me dijo –Tenemos que repetirla, pero esta vez algo menos formal-

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa.- Adiós- dije mientras abría silenciosamente la puerta del palacio

-Espera- me dijo, yo me volteé para ver que quería, de repente me besó. Fue un gran beso, pero sin pasión, fue un beso tierno, un beso de buenas noches. – La buscaré para quedar otro día-

Entré en mi habitación, había sido muy cauta para que nadie me oyera, pero en la habitación había alguien esperándome. Era Nami.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa esperando mi respuesta.

-¡Genial! Ace es todo un caballero, hemos hablado y después de cenar en un restaurante muy elegante me invitó a su casa, donde tomamos una copa y luego me trajo a casa, y ¡me besó! Y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Nami?-

-Perfecto, le encantó mi vestido, bueno no tanto porque cuando después de bailar fuimos a su casa me lo quitó-

-¡que hizo que!- me quedé estupefacta

-Si, lo hicimos-

Nos quedamos dormidas después de tanto hablar, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa.


	5. Día 4 - Renunciando a Ace

Nami y yo nos despertamos, la noche anterior fue una noche bastante larga, con muchas cosas a explicar. Nos duchamos, por separado. Luego le presté un vestido a Nami, ella escogió uno muy corto, yo normalmente lo usaba como camiseta, era de manga larga, marrón. ( media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d 08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/e/vestido_simple_ )

Yo me puse el vestido verde que me regaló Usopp.

Bajamos las dos a la sala comedor, donde nos esperaban los chicos para desayunar. Nami charló con todos. Yo también.

Después de desayunar Nami me pidió que si podía hacerles "la prueba". No sabía si dejarle o no, ya que era bastante comprometido, pero acepté, así podía asegurarme que los chicos estaban aquí por mí.

"La prueba" consistía a que Nami quedase con cada uno de los chicos y les intentara seducir, el que se dejase seducir sería expulsado del palacio, ya que sería una gran ofensa para mí.

Y así lo hicimos, yo quedé con Luffy por la mañana como habíamos quedado, y Nami empezó con su presa nº1, Sanji.

Nami y Sanji fueron a la playa, ahí Nami podría dejar ver todos sus encantos. Y así lo hizo. Se puso el bañador delante de Sanji, para ver si la espiaría o no, no lo hizo. Nami siguió con su plan, se le tiró encima, le acercó los pechos,… Pero no funcionó nada.

-Señorita Nami, es usted muy atractiva, pero no voy a caer en la tentación, yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar con la señorita Vivi, lo siento- y se marchó dejándola sola.

Luffy me llevó a un parque acuático, al principio me pareció un poco infantil, pero así era Luffy. Luffy tenía un buen cuerpo, era bastante sexy, aunque no se daba cuenta, y muchas chicas quisieron ligar con él, y otras muchas solo se quedaron mirándolo.

Nos divertimos mucho, pero había llegado la hora de subir a la atracción más alta, consistía en ir con una barca-flotador gigante, para hasta cuatro personas y bajar por un gran tobogán cerrado. No quería subirme pero Luffy me convenció. Subimos, y cuando estábamos bajando, cogimos una curva muy fuerte y caí encima de Luffy. Él aprovechó y me agarró fuerte para que no volviera a caer, pero yo notaba la tensión que había, ya que nuestros cuerpos mojados rozaban el uno con el otro. Yo le besé, mi intención era la de un beso suave, pero él empezó a subir el ritmo, nuestras lenguas jugaban. No nos acordábamos de donde estábamos hasta que llegamos al final del recorrido. Los dos estábamos muy calientes, por eso cuando fuimos hasta los vestidores, aún nos besábamos, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar ya que estos estaban separados en hombres y mujeres. Pero Luffy entró conmigo, y por suerte no había nadie dentro, entramos en el vestidor, donde nos paramos de besar ya que los dos sabíamos que si seguíamos así sería peligroso. Pero cuando Luffy quiso salir para que me pudiera cambiar ya había entrado una mujer. Así que Luffy se giró.

-Puedes cambiarte si quieres, no miraré, lo prometo-

No estaba muy segura de si cambiarme o no, pero no podía ir mojada, así que así lo hice, y el cumplió su palabra, no miró en ningún momento.

Después esperamos un par de minutos más a que no hubiera nadie y salimos.

Regresamos al palacio.

En el palacio, Nami y yo intercambiamos información, ella me explicó cómo le había ido con Sanji y yo le expliqué cómo me había ido con Luffy.

Después de comer, ella fue a por su segunda presa, Luffy, que sabía perfectamente que no caería en la tentación, ya que seguramente no se enteraría de que lo estaba intentando seducir. Y yo fui con Sanji.

Nami llevó a Luffy a comer, ya que se lo recomendé yo. Ella se puso un vestido muy provocador, pero a Luffy no le importó. En el restaurante ella le rozó la pierna de él con el pié, a lo que Luffy le respondió que no estirara tanto las piernas, que si no chocaba con las suyas. Así que Nami usó el plan B, el chantaje.

-Luffy, veo que te gusta mucho la comida, si sales conmigo y no con Vivi te voy a dar todo lo que quieras- le dijo Nami

-Nami, a mi me gusta mucho Vivi, y por más comida que me des no voy a salir contigo, lo siento, pero podemos ser amigos- dijo esto final con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sanji me llevó a un restaurante donde conocía al chef, así que nos dejó pasar a la cocina donde podríamos cocinar lo que quisiéramos, pero como era un restaurante extranjero, solo podíamos cocinar platos extranjeros, pero me pareció bien, ya que solo había hecho comida casera.

Hicimos una pizza, Sanji me dejó amasar la masa, pero no me salía bien, por eso me ayudó. Puso sus manos encima de las mías, me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero o las quité. Se puso detrás de mí y asomaba su cabeza por encima de mi hombro, de esta manera podía oír su respiración tranquila.

De pronto me acordé de que a la pizza no le habíamos puesto mi queso favorito, por eso me giré de repente, estando él aún detrás mío, y nos quedamos de frente, nuestras narices estaban tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Nuestras caras se iban acercando más y más hasta que nos besamos. El beso ya empezó apasionado, nuestras lenguas se cruzaban y tocaban, aunque tímidamente. Sanji me levantó y me sentó encima de la mesa donde estábamos preparando la comida, ahí continuamos nuestro beso, y de repente entró el chef para ver que tal nos iba. Nos separamos inmediatamente.

El chef rió, nosotros estábamos avergonzados, pero el chef no se reía de la situación, si no de que los dos estábamos manchados de harina. Nos acompañó hasta el segundo piso donde tenían una ducha, y nos dio dos toallas. Sanji me dejó el primer turno, así que me duché, pero no tenia ropa para cambiarme, así que llamé a Sanji, pero no me oyó.

Salí del baño con la toalla, y ahí estaba Sanji fumando, se giró y me vió.

-¿Qué pasa señorita?-

-No tengo nada para cambiarme…-

-De acuerdo, un momento- salió del restaurante.

Volvió con una bolsa, me trajo un vestido que había comprado, era un vestido corto naranja, con tirantes gruesos. ( i01. img/pb/561/137/411/411137561_ ).

-Guapísima- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Gracias- dije

Me abrazó por encima del hombro pasándome el brazo por detrás de la nuca. Salimos del restaurante así abrazados. Durante el camino de vuelta estuvimos abrazados de esta manera mientras caminábamos, y de repente, me pareció ver una persona conocida que se acercaba, era Ace, que cuando vio que iba junto a Sanji, dio media vuelta.

Lo quise llamar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido. Además, Sanji hubiera hecho demasiadas preguntas.

En el palacio, Nami y yo volvimos a intercambiar información, Luffy, como yo ya sabía, rechazó a Nami, y yo le expliqué lo que pasó con Sanji, y que encontré a Ace.

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo y aclarar esto- me dijo Nami

-No, creo que es mejor así, mi padre no lo aceptaría, además, ya tengo bastante con cuatro chicos, no quiero liar más las cosas, será más fácil así-

-No digas eso, yo creo que a ti te gusta, y bastante-

-¡Basta! No quiero volver a hablar de él- dije mientras me iba.

El resto de la tarde la pasé con Zoro, mientras Nami quedaba con Usopp.

Usopp y Nami fueron a un museo, Nami se puso un vestido muy corto y provocativo e iba haciendo posturitas para seducir a Usopp, él la miraba indirectamente, aunque le dijo a Nami que se tapara, que cogería frío.

Yo acompañé a Zoro a una tienda de armas, no había estado en ninguna. Él sabia que yo estaba muy sorprendida, ya que había espadas y catanas enormes. Zoro ya conocía al vendedor, ya que hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Hola señorita, hola Zoro- dijo el vendedor

-Hola- respondimos Zoro y yo a la vez

-¿Es tu novia Zoro?- preguntó el vendedor

-No- dijo Zoro avergonzado, yo me sonrojé.

Zoro me enseñó algunas de las catanas, me explicaba historias de antiguos espadachines. Me divertí mucho, aunque las armas no me fascinan. No nos habíamos soltado de las manos en toda la tarde, si que parecíamos una pareja.

Me dijo que escogiera uno de los puñales. Escogí uno con algunas piedras preciosas de color azul.

-Buena elección- me dijo- Quiero este- le dijo al vendedor

El vendedor lo envolvió y se lo dio a Zoro.

Salimos de la tienda, por el camino paramos en una heladería y Zoro compró dos helados, uno para él, y el otro para mí.

Llegamos a palacio, él me acompañó hasta mi habitación, donde yo me despedí.

-¿Ya me despides?- me dijo infiltrándose en la habitación- Hablemos un rato-

Estuvimos casi dos horas hablando, luego se fue.

Después de ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama, me dispuse a dormir, pero antes pensé durante un tiempo, lo último en lo que pensé fue en Ace.


	6. Día 5 - Enferma

Me desperté, me encontraba mal, así que llamé al médico de palacio, me dijo que era un simple resfriado, pero que me tenía que pasar el día en la cama.

Así lo hice, TODO el día en la habitación.

* * *

Por la mañana Sanji me trajo el desayuno.

- Te he hecho un zumo de naranja para que te mejores-

-Gracias Sanji, eres tan atento..-

-Shhh… Calla- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

Hasta la hora de la comida estuve sola, ya que el médico prohibió la entrada de todos, solo podían entrar para traerme la comida. Esta vez me la trajo Zoro.

-¿Cómo está princesa?¿Se encuentra mejor?-

-Un poco, gracias por traerme la comida-

-De nada, lo siento, por mi culpa te has resfriado-

-No es tu culpa-

-Si, porque ayer pasaste frio viniendo hacia el castillo-

-No, me encontraba perfectamente-

-Hablas demasiado- dijo besándome la mejilla- Hasta luego-

* * *

Por la noche me trajo la cena Luffy, que se quedó dormido a mi lado después de comerse parte de mi cena. Lo desperté y le dije que se tenía que ir, que si no enfermaría.

* * *

Me puse a dormir, cuando antes de que el sueño llegara, recordé a Ace, me gustaba de verdad, aunque no lo conocía demasiado, así que hice una llamada….

Después de la llamada estaba más tranquila, así que finalmente pude dormir.

* * *

En el próximo cap... ¿a quién llamó Vivi?¿se volverá a encontrar con Ace? y una pequeña aventura en la playa...

* * *

Lo siento, he tenido examenes, también siento este cap tan corto, no tenia ganas de escribir y como hacia unos dias que no seguía la historia...


	7. Día 6 - Abrazos Besos Pasión

Me levanté a causa de un ruido. Era la puerta, como cada mañana alguien llamaba a la puerta. Esta vez era el médico, que venía a ver si había mejorado, la verdad es que me sentía muy bien, llena de energía. Entró y me hizo la revisión.

-Señorita usted ya está curada, ya puede salir de la habitación, pero la próxima vez tenga más cuidado-

Y así lo hice, en el momento que salió de la puerta me levanté y me vestí corriendo, me puse el primer vestido que cogí, era un vestido que llegaba a media pierna de color rosa.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, pero sin hacer ruido para poder dar una sorpresa a los chicos. Estaba en la puerta de la sala comedor y de golpe…

-¡Buuu!- asusté a todos los chicos.

Ninguno se enfadó, al contrario, se alegraron de ver que estaba en plena forma. Pero no solo ellos se alegraron, yo también de verlos.

Todos vinieron corriendo a mí y me enterraron en un abrazo colectivo.

* * *

Después de desayunar decidimos ir todos a la playa, yo llevaba un biquini turquesa. Miré a los chicos, todos llevaban el torso desnudo, al darme cuenta de que tenían un buen cuerpo me sonrojé. Si Nami hubiera estado ahí ya estaría comentándolo. De repente, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Sanji.

-Princesa vamos hacia las rocas para pescar ¿Vienes?-

-No gracias, me voy a quedar aquí tomando el sol-

Me quedé sola, ya que no había nadie en la playa, así que me tumbé debajo de la sombrilla a reflexionar con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Vivi- una voz me volvía a sacar de mis pensamientos pero esta vez era Zoro.

-Hola Zoro, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has ido a pescar con los demás?-

-No, no me gusta pescar, además, no puedo dejar sola a una señorita como tú-

-Jiji, gracias- me sonrojé

-¿Quieres que nos bañemos?-

-Claro- en realidad lo estaba deseando

Nos dirigimos hacia el agua y nos metimos dentro, al principio estaba muy fría así que me agarré fuerte al brazo de Zoro, era un brazo muy musculoso. Al ver que yo tenía frío me agarró al estilo princesa, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara. Yo me sujeté a su nuca, y de repente nos encontramos con las caras muy cerca, nos miramos, y deshicimos el espacio que había entre nuestros labios y nos besamos. El beso comenzó suave y dulce, pero poco a poco se iba volviendo más y más apasionado, así que Zoro me llevó hasta la toalla donde nos tumbamos, él encima de mí. Nuestras lenguas ya jugaban juntas, se movían con movimientos acompasados. La mano de Zoro empezó a moverse, primero se apoyó en mi pierna y empezó un suave deslizamiento hacia mis caderas donde se posó. Había mucha pasión entre nosotros, nunca pude llegar a pensar que el tímido chico de pelo verde que conocí el primer día se volvería tan pasional.

Nos seguíamos besando apasionadamente hasta que su mano se posó en uno de mis pechos, en ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos yendo demasiado deprisa y que si no paraba eso, se me iría de las manos. Así que dejé de besarlo, cuando él vió lo que estaba pasano también se detuvo.

-Perdón Vivi, no quería propasarme- dijo cabizbajo, sabía que lo sentía de verdad.

-No importa, ha sido culpa mía, yo te besé primero- intenté que no se sintiera tan mal por lo pasado.

Le dirigí una sonrisa, él me la devolvió, cosa que me hacía entender que no había problema y que todo estaba solucionado.

* * *

Volvieron los chicos. Nos sentamos todos en círculo, cosa que hacía más fácil hablar y dirigir miradas y sonrisas. Estaba sentada entre Zoro, que no se separó de mí desde lo ocurrido anteriormente, y al otro lado se encontraba Luffy que desde que llegó se había sentado ahí, cosa que molestó a Sanji que quería sentarse a mi lado.

Hablamos durante horas, Sanji me enviaba miradas de amor, yo le respondía con sonrisas, Luffy me abrazó y no se separó de mi, cosa que sentó mal a los chicos, sobre todo a Zoro, quien dirigía miradas de odio a Luffy, el cual ni se enteraba.

* * *

Después de comer Luffy me cogió de la mano y literalmente se me llevó hacia una pequeña casita de playa que había cerca. Entramos, cosa que me pareció mal al principio, pero después de asegurarnos que estaba abandonada me empezó a gustar.

-Siéntate a mi lado- me dijo Luffy

Me senté, tal y como me había propuesto, Luffy aprovechó para seguir abrazándome mientras hablábamos. Rato después Luffy me hizo sentarme encima suyo, él estaba sentado y yo encima de sus piernas. No se separó de mí en todo el tiempo.

-Dime Vivi, ¿te gusta esta casita?-

-Sí, es muy acogedora-

Me besó en la mejilla

-¿Te ha gustado el beso?-

-Claro que sí Luffy-

Él me iba besando, cada beso era más ardiente que el otro, y cada vez me preguntaba si me gustaban, a lo que yo respondía que sí. Finalmente Luffy me sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, de frente. Me besaba desenfrenadamente, como si nos tuviéramos que separar el uno del otro en unos segundos. En un segundo me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Zoro, con el que me había besado por la mañana. Luffy se dio cuenta, por extraño que parezca.

-Dime Vivi, ¿no te gusta?- me preguntó

-Sí, claro que sí, pero…- decidí que tenía que contarle lo ocurrido con Zoro y así lo hice.

-Pues te voy hacer olvidar a ese pelo verde, y solo podrás pensar en mí-

Me tumbó en el sofá, él se encontraba encima de mí. Me besaba una y otra vez con frenesí, parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar en el momento en que dejásemos de besarnos, así que le seguí el juego, puse mis brazos detrás de su nuca atrayéndole más a mí. No estaba bien lo que hacíamos, pero me gustaba.

Luffy fue muy inocente, por así decirlo, ya que sus besos eran ardientes, pero no tocó ni acarició ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Después de la sesión de besos que tuvimos volvimos con los demás y como siempre Sanji i Zoro se estaban peleando. Fui a separarlos, cosa que le dio la ocasión a Sanji de hablar conmigo. Sanji me apartó de los demás y me habló al oído para que nadie lo oyese.

-Esta noche ven a mi habitación, tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi princesa-

Me sonrojé, ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

Cuando llegamos al palacio, Nami me estaba esperando. Quería hablar conmigo. Así que dejamos a los chicos y fuimos directas a mi habitación. Mientras yo me duchaba le explicaba cómo había ido el día en la playa, lo de Zoro por la mañana, Luffy después de la comida y lo de la sorpresa de Sanji esta noche. Ella me aconsejaba y me sermoneaba por no haber seguido con Zoro o con Luffy. Después de haberle explicado todo le tocaba su turno, era la hora de que mes contara como había salido el plan.

- Aún no entiendo porque me llamaste tan tarde ayer- me dijo

Sí, la llamada de la noche anterior había sido a Nami.

-Pues…- continuó- ¡LO encontré! Le expliqué a ÉL que estabas enferma y que ese chico con el que te había visto era un primo tuyo, con el que hacía tiempo que no te encontraba, por eso ibais abrazados.-

-¿¡Nami porque le has mentido!?-

-¿Querías que le dijera que era uno de tus cuatro pretendientes?¿Que te ibas a casar dentro de un mes?- me reprochó- Eso es tu tarea querida, eso se lo tenías que haber contado la noche en que te invitó a cenar-

-Tienes razón Nami, se lo tendré que contar un día u otro-

- Por cierto me dijo que cuando mejoraras le llamaras para quedar con él- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¡Lo voy a llamar inmediatamente!- dije mientras salía de la habitación corriendo a buscar el teléfono.

- No vas a cambiar Vivi-se dijo para ella misma Nami- Te gusta de verdad… No tienes remedio…

* * *

En el teléfono.

- Tuuut, tuuut…- no respondía nadie

-Vamos contesta..- quería hablar con él

- ¿Diga?- dijo una voz femenina y somnolienta

- Hola, ¿está Ace?- pregunté

- Si, pero en este momento no puede responder al teléfono ¿quieres que le dé el recado?-

-¿Quien es querida?- una segunda voz, esta vez de hombre, se oía en el teléfono.

-No sé, una chiquilla- respondió la mujer al hombre

- ¿Quieres que le dé el recado? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien al teléfono?- preguntaba la mujer

- ….. – no respondí, y el teléfono se colgó.

Fui a la habitación corriendo, me tiré encima de la cama y empecé a llorar, ya no me pude contener más las lagrimas. ¿Mandé a Nami a buscarlo, le dijo que quería verme de nuevo y al momento se va a la cama con otra chica? Lo odio, definitivamente.

* * *

Después de mucho llorar y al ver que no bajé a cenar, Sanji trajo la sorpresa a mi habitación. Era un gran peluche en forma de patito, me recordaba a Carue. Sanji era tan dulce y atento, movía tierra y mar para hacerme feliz y verme sonreír.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita? Tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado-

-Nada Sanji, tranquilo- lo quise tranquilizar pero vi que no dio resultado.

-¿Sanji te puedo pedir una cosa?-

-Claro princesa-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea-

- Sanji quiero que me hagas el amor-


	8. Día 6 - Parte II

-¿Sanji te puedo pedir una cosa?-

-Claro princesa-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea-

- Sanji quiero que me hagas el amor-

* * *

Sanji se quedó con los ojos como platos

-¿Qué dice señorita?-

-Sí Sanji quiero que me hagas el amor-

-No me puede pedir eso señorita-

-Tú me has dicho que harías lo que sea, y es lo que quiero- me hice la triste para que aceptara

-Sí, haré lo que quieras pero ¿esto?-

-Sí, además estoy muy segura- en realidad no lo estaba, no estaba NADA segura

- Si es lo que quieres señorita, pero en el momento que quiera parar…-

-Sí, sí, te lo diré..- dije sin dejarlo acabar la frase

Él se acercó a mí, me besó, el primer beso fue increíblemente dulce, y los demás que vinieron detrás de este iban aumentando la pasión. Yo seguía los besos, e intentaba hacerlos más ardientes. Después de una larga sesión de besos Sanji me cogió de la cintura y me recostó en la cama, poniéndose el encima. Los besos no paraban. Sanji empezó a desatarme los botones de la camisa, empezando por el más inferior, poco a poco se iba mostrando mi abdomen, el desabroche de los botones iba seguido siempre por una hilera de besos que cada vez se acercaban más a mis pechos, tapados por el sujetador.

Quitó totalmente la camisa, dejándome solamente con el sujetador. Besó cada parte visible de mi piel. Me gustaba que fuera tan gentil. Cuando los besos llegaron donde empezaba mi pantalón, unas manos se movían con habilidad para desabrocharlos y seguidamente retirarlos.

Me quedé en ropa interior, Sanji aún llevaba toda su ropa así que me dispuse a quitársela.

Empecé por su chaqueta, fue fácil de retirar. Seguí con su camisa blanca, desabroche todos los botones y se la saqué, la lancé al suelo. Salí de debajo de Sanji, posicionándome detrás suyo. Empecé masajeándole la espalda, continué con besos, los repartí por toda su espalda y hombros.

Sanji me cogió y me volvió a tumbar, volviéndose a posicionar encima de mí. Noté como el bulto de sus pantalones iba aumentando, cosa que me excitaba. Cuando Sanji retiró mi sujetador me tapé, me daba vergüenza que me viera desnuda.

Empecé a pensar, cosa que hice mal, ya que volví a pensar en Ace, en Zoro y en Luffy, no lo podía hacer, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ya no pensaba en Ace y esa mujer, si no en que lo quería, tenía que aclarar las cosas, además, no podía hacerlo con Sanji, ¿y si después no me casaba con él? Me casaría con Zoro o Luffy y ya no sería virgen, lo habría hecho solamente por despecho, aunque sí me gustaba Sanji. Después de tanto pensar me di cuenta de que ya no estaba por la labor y eso Sanji lo notó.

-Tranquila, no voy a seguir- me dijo Sanji

-Lo siento-

-No importa, en realidad deseaba que me dijeras que parase porque no lo veo justo por los demás-

Sanji era un verdadero caballero y buen jugador, sabía que no lo decía para quedar bien, sino porque lo sentía de verdad.

Me abrazó, se vistió y salió de la habitación dedicándome una sonrisa sincera.

-Nos vemos mañana princesa-

* * *

Después de eso quede aturdida, no sabía qué hacer, así que hablaría con Nami, mi mejor amiga y consejera, para que me ayudara a aclarar mis ideas.


	9. Día 7 - Placeres

Por la mañana me desperté, duché y vestí tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de altercado. Bajé a desayunar, debía ser muy pronto porque en la sala comedor no había nadie. Fui a la cocina donde me encontré con Sanji, fue un momento de silencio, un silencio incomodo que decidí romper.

-Hola Sanji, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- era una pregunta estúpida

-Hoy he hecho tortitas, sé que te gustan-

-¡Sí! Me encantan, muchas gracias, por cierto, de lo de anoche…- estaba un poco preocupada

-No importa ya está todo olvidado no diré nada- me acercó su meñique- ¿Promesa de meñique?-

-Claro- acerqué mi meñique y los entrelazamos- Pero no me trates como una niña pequeña, no lo soy-

-Lo sé- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso pervertido?!-

-Jaja, nada-

Volvíamos a estar cómodos juntos y no habían silencios incómodos, solo largas charlas y muchas risas.

Desayunamos los dos juntos. Me encantaron esas tortitas.

- Vivi, tienes chocolate en el labio- me dijo él señalándome la zona donde tenía chocolate

-¿Ya?- dije después de pasar la lengua por mi labio

No me respondió, solo hubo un beso. No fue un beso como los de la noche anterior, fue todo lo contrario.

-Puedes ser tan sexy cuando quieres…-

-Gracias supongo…- dije sonrojada

* * *

Salí pronto del palacio, no eran ni las diez de la mañana. Me dirigí a ese piso donde me llevó la noche en que lo conocí. No recordaba en que piso vivía, así que leí en los buzones los nombres de los habitantes, hasta que encontré el suyo.

Portgas D. Ace y Sabo Dadan El nombre de este último estaba puesto con una etiqueta.

¿Cómo? Pensé. Ese era el chico con el que Nami salía. ¿Vivían juntos? Tenía que resolver todas mis dudas.

Subí, esta vez por las escaleras, hasta el cuarto y último piso. Llamé al timbre. Un chico alto, fuerte y rubio abrió la puerta.

-Hola guapa- me saludó

- Hola, estaba buscando a Ace-

-Vive aquí- me respondió

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿está aquí?-

-Sí, pasa, pasa- respondió el muchacho de pelo rubio pasándome el brazo por encima del hombro.

Retiré su mano en seguida. No me gustaba ese chico. No sabía si era Sabo, el novio de Nami.

-Voy a buscarlo, no sé si estará ocupado- dijo el chico saliendo de la sala

Era la sala donde ya había estado esa noche, pero había cambiado, estaba muy desordenada.

El chico volvió.

-Pasa, es la habitación del final del pasillo-

Hice lo que me dijo. Me dirigí hasta esa habitación. Llamé a la puerta.

-Pasa- una voz masculina, la de Ace, respondió

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Pasé y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Hola Ace-

-¿¡Vivi!? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a verte, quería preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-Ayer llamé al teléfono que le diste a Nami y me respondió una mujer, ¿esa mujer pasó la noche contigo?-

-Ayer estuve fuera todo el día por trabajo-

-¿Así que esa mujer no era tu novia ni tu ligue?- pregunté con la esperanza que la respuesta fuese que no.

-No, debía ser uno de los ligues de Sabo-

Salté encima de la cama, que era donde Ace se encontraba, y lo abracé, él me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear?- me preguntó – Me parece que Sabo ha traído a otra de sus chicas-

Se oía una voz de una mujer, esa voz era muy familiar… Era la voz de Nami.

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Ace y fui hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Sabo encima de Nami, los dos medio desnudos.

-Nami, apártate de él,¡es un mujeriego!-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Nami mirándome a mí y luego a él.

-¡Ace llévate de aquí a tu chica!- gritó Sabo

Ace llegó y me cogió de la mano para sacarme de ahí. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras del piso para salir.

-Sabo casi te mata- dijo riendo- Ahora debes dejar que tu amiga lo solucione-

-Lo va a matar- nos miramos fijamente

-Jajaja- echamos a reír los dos a la vez

Caminamos hasta una cafetería donde empezamos a hablar.

-Ace, te tengo que decir la verdad, ese chico con el que me viste el otro día no es mi primo, es mi pretendiente, bueno uno de los cuatro pretendientes. Los conozco desde hace una semana, y dentro de un mes me caso con uno de ellos, y solo tengo otra semana para conocerlos. Esto era lo que mi padre quería, pero llegaste tú y destruiste sus planes porque me gustas mucho, pero también me gustan los otros chicos, además mi padre no lo aceptaría, ya que él prefiere a los demás-

-…- Ace no sabía que decir

-Lo siento, siento no habértelo dicho antes, yo nunca pensé que me podría gustar un chico al que conozco de dos días-

-Vivi, tú también me gustas mucho, pero no sé si yo podría competir con los demás, lo siento- dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Ace, espera! Lo siento…-

Otra vez, otra vez lo volvía a perder. Perder dos veces al mismo chico es una señal, él no es el indicado.

* * *

En el palacio, Nami me estaba esperando.

-Vivi, he cortado con Sabo- dijo con resignación – pero voy a encontrar a otro chico mejor-dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Ace ya no quiere verme más…- estaba muy triste

-Vivi- me miró a los ojos y enseguida me abrazó.

Nami era mi mejor amiga, lo sabía todo de mí y yo de ella, sabía cuando estaba mal y cuando estaba bien, y ahora ella sabía que yo no estaba nada bien.

Lloré y lloré durante horas, mientras Nami intentaba consolarme.

-Venga Vivi, no es el fin del mundo, además, tienes cuatro chicos que te quieren, además son guapos, bueno menos Usopp, pero da igual, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?-

-Tienes razón Nami, me voy a centrar en los chicos, ellos siempre son muy atentos conmigo-

* * *

Después de comer con Nami me dirigí al salón donde estaban todos. Entré sin hacer ruido, Zoro y Usopp jugaban a cartas, Sanji leía un libro de cocina y Luffy dormía como un tronco. No pude evitar reír ante tal situación, por lo que todos supieron de inmediato que yo estaba allí.

Zoro se levantó, pasó por mi lado dándome una notita sin que nadie lo viera. Luffy se despertó y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a algún lugar los dos solos. Aún llevaba la nota de Zoro en el bolsillo.

* * *

Luffy me había llevado a su habitación. Estábamos solos. Luffy se acercó a mí y me abrazó, como si supiera que estaba triste por algo, o por alguien en este caso. Me besó en la mejilla, cosa que me reconfortó mucho, me sentí querida.

-Luffy, voy al baño un segundo- tenía que leer esa nota y Luffy no se podía enterar

Entré al baño de la habitación de Luffy, estaba un poco desordenado. Cogí la nota de mi bolsillo y la leí.

Nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación

¿Qué era lo que Zoro quería? No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, pero debía esconder esa nota, así que la tiré al lavabo.

Salí del baño, Luffy me esperaba sentado con una mano escondida tras su espalda.

-Siéntate a mi lado Vivi- eso sonó casi como una orden, así que lo hice sin decir nada.

Me senté y Luffy me enseñó que tenía detrás suyo, era un bote de sirope de chocolate.

-Vamos a jugar un poco Vivi- me dijo en tono tentador

¿Desde cuándo Luffy era así? Me sorprendió bastante, pero gratamente. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de diversión.

Luffy cogió un poco de chocolate y me lo untó en la mejilla, luego se lo comió a besos. Era mi turno, le saqué la camiseta y le unté chocolate en los pectorales y luego lo lamí. Él me untó chocolate en los hombros, pero sin quitarme la camiseta, y lo lamió también. Seguimos así hasta que los dos nos quedamos en ropa interior. Me había lamido todo el cuerpo, excepto en las partes donde aún llevaba ropa, y yo también lo había lamido a él por todas partes.

No sabía qué hacer, era mi turno, así que no quise arriesgarme a quitarle la única prenda que aún llevaba, sus bóxers. Le unté el chocolate en los labios y lo lamí, besé y hasta mordí algunas veces.

Su turno. Luffy se acercó a mi oreja para decirme algo.

-¿Te importa?- dijo con su mano en el cierre del sostén

Yo negué con la cabeza, no me importaba aunque me daba una pizca de vergüenza.

Luffy retiró mi sostén, dejando a la vista mis pechos, no eran tan grandes como los de Nami pero tampoco eran pequeños. Luffy se quedó mirando, por lo que yo me tapé con los brazos.

-No te tapes- dijo retirando mis brazos- son preciosos-

Me sonrojé. Luffy me tumbó en la cama, aún estando él a mi lado, cogió chocolate y lo untó en mis pechos, dejando sin chocolate mis pezones. Lamió y besó mis pechos, dejándolos así sin chocolate. Eso me excitó, cosa que Luffy notó porque mis pezones despertaron.

Luffy no aguantó más, tocó, acarició, besó y lamió mis pechos, a lo que yo respondía con suaves gemidos y aceleradas respiraciones. Pero aún no hacía caso a mis pezones, así que cogí su mano y la puse encima de uno de estos. Luffy se sorprendió, pero entendió perfectamente lo que yo quería, así que siguió el mismo procedimiento que con los pechos. Los dos estábamos excitados y lo sabíamos, él lo sabía porque yo no paraba de soltar grititos de placer, y yo sabía que él estaba muy excitado porque, al ponerse encima de mí, noté su miembro erecto.

No sabía donde acabaría eso, pero tampoco me importaba, ya que ahora todo me daba igual, a partir de este momento dejaría de ser la Princesa Vivi, refinada y cautelosa, para ser Vivi, a la que le gustaba divertirse y pasarlo bien. (PD: Sin pensar mal… bueno solo un poco)

Luffy y yo nos seguíamos besando y acariciando. Pero me pareció que él necesitaba algo más que caricias, así que acerqué mi mano a su bóxer y acaricié, por encima de estos, su miembro. Era bastante grande. Luffy soltó un pequeño gemido, que alcancé a oír gracias a nuestra cercanía. Eso me dio alas. Cogí fuerzas para tumbarlo y situarlo debajo de mí. Nuestras intimidades ahora rozaban, cosa que nos gustaba. Deslicé mis manos por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de los bóxers y empecé a bajarlos lentamente, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco. Su miembro estaba a punto de salir a la luz cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Mierda- dijo Luffy- Ve al baño y vístete- dijo mientras recogía mi ropa y me la daba

Fui al baño mientras él se vestía. Luffy abrió la puerta, y habló con la persona que había detrás de ésta. Lo reconocí por la voz, era Usopp. Cuando Luffy cerró la puerta llamó a la del baño, para saber si había terminado de vestirme.

-Lo siento- me dijo

-No es tu culpa- dije reconfortándolo

-Era Usopp, quería que fuera con él a la playa, dijo que iban todos los chicos, que sería tarde de chicos-

-No importa, ve con ellos, nos vemos en la cena- dije abriendo la puerta, vigilando que no me viera nadie.

* * *

Pasé el resto de la tarde en mi habitación pensando y analizando todo lo que había pasado esa tarde con Luffy.

Se hizo tarde, así que bajé corriendo a la sala comedor para cenar con los chicos. No sabía cómo comportarme ante Luffy, ya que cada vez que lo miraba me sonrojaba. Después de cenar Zoro pasó por mi lado.

-Recuerda, esta noche en mi habitación- me dijo bajito en la oreja, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera.

* * *

Era medianoche, así que salí de mi habitación sigilosamente para no ser vista, y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Zoro.

Entré sin hacer ruido, ni él me había oído, aún estaba en la ducha. Me senté en el sillón que estaba al lado del gran ventanal. Oí la puerta abrirse, era Zoro, salía del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura, aún llevaba el pelo mojado, cosa que hacía que algunas gotas bajaran por su cuello, hasta donde empezaba la toalla, pasando por su pecho y abdomen.

-No te había oído llegar- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaba en mí.

Nos quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, sin dejar de observarnos en silencio. No pude aguantar más, era demasiado sexy. Así que me lancé a sus labios, lo besé con un poco de desesperación, lo necesitaba. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndome más hacia él. El beso había comenzado muy apasionado, pero aún así se volvió más y más ardiente con el paso del tiempo. Zoro acariciaba mi espalda de arriba a bajo, incluyendo mi trasero, cosa que me hacía sobresaltar.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, esta vez yo estaba encima, sentada encima de sus caderas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, cosa que no era muy difícil, ya que él solamente llevaba la toalla y como yo llevaba mi camisa de dormir, al estar sentada, se subió, haciendo que solo nos separara mi ropa interior.

Nos besábamos, con lujuria y pasión, él hizo que levantara mis brazos para quitar mi camisa más fácilmente, cosa que hizo que quedara desnuda, solamente llevaba mi tanga azul de encaje. Besó mis pechos, yo solté un pequeño gemido que hizo que él se excitara aún más.

Me tumbo, quedando él encima de mí. Acarició, besó y lamió mis pechos y pezones, haciendo que me arqueara para hacer más fácil el acceso a ellos. Sentía como me mojaba.

No me quería quedar atrás así que llevé mis manos a la toalla, deshice el nudo que hacía que se sujetara, y la quité, lanzándola al suelo. Vi su miembro, era grande y estaba duro, muy duro. Con una mano lo acaricié, Zoro gruñó, era su modo de decir que le gustaba, así que hice que él volviera a quedar debajo y yo encima, seguí acariciando su pene. Le estaba gustando, y a mí también.

Zoro me cogió, me levantó y me empotró contra la pared, yo pasé mis piernas por su cintura, notando así su miembro contra mi intimidad, me excitó demasiado, así que solté un gemido en la oreja de Zoro. Él hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, dejándome un rastro de besos. Siguió bajando, llegando a mis pechos, donde mordió mis pezones, dejándolos rojizos. Lamió y besó mis pechos de nuevo, me dejó una marca al lado del pezón.

-Zo..ro… mmm…- me estaba gustando mucho, me deleitaba con su cuerpo y él con el mío.

Llegó el turno de retirar mi tanga, Zoro bajó las manos hacia él, arrancándolo de un golpe.

-Zoro espera… no po..demos hacerlo- dije a regañadientes, teníamos que parar, la situación se nos escapaba de las manos.

Zoro me bajó, recogió mi camisa de dormir y me la dio. Él cogió del armario unos bóxers negros y se los puso.

-Espera- me dijo antes de marcharme

-¿Qué pasa?- dije dándome la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él

Me cogió y lanzó a la cama.

-Con esto te vas a acordar de mí-

Se sentó en el suelo, yo estaba en el borde de la cama tumbada. Bajó su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna.

-Zoro, espera, no lo ha… gas…- no pude terminar la frase ya que su lengua pasó suavemente por mi clítoris.

Su boca jugaba con mi intimidad, lamiendo y succionando mi esencia. Eso me estaba encantando, me excitaba, él lo sabía, por eso cada vez aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciéndolos rápidos y placenteros. Yo intentaba callar mis gemidos mordiéndome el labio inferior. De repente me penetró con su lengua, y jugaba con ella como si se tratara de su propio pene. Notaba que no aguantaba más, no podía resistirlo, estaba a punto de llegar.

-¡Zo…ro!- grité su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Después de eso recordaría a Zoro para siempre. Subió la cabeza, mirando mi cara de placer.

-Esa cara no se la puedes mostrar a nadie, solamente a mí- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Me ruboricé.

Me coloqué bien mi única prenda, mi camisa, y salí de la habitación directa a la mía, para dormir, si podía, ya que después de lo que había pasado no sabía si podría dormir.


	10. Día 8 - Una mala despedida

**Siento la demora, pero aquí está el Cap10! Espero que os guste**

.

.

.

.

Hoy ya hacía una semana que conocía a todos los chicos. Había tenido mil y una aventuras con ellos, al principio eran dulces e inocentes, y a medida que los días pasaban esas aventuritas se volvieron más y más apasionadas y ardientes.

Por la mañana pasaría el día con Nami, tenía que explicarle lo que pasó ayer, no solo con Zoro, si no con Luffy también.

Y por la tarde lo pasaría con alguno de los chicos.

* * *

-Hola cariño- me dijo mi padre

No lo había visto durante toda semana, tenía que explicarle cosas, claro que no todo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a ver cómo le va a mi hijita por cierto, hoy debes despedir a alguien-

-Pero… si no sabía nada sobre eso-

-Lo siento, pero es así, además de esta manera podrás conocer más a fondo a los tres que queden, tienes como máximo hasta las nueve de la tarde-

Reí por dentro, y creo que me sonrojé, ya los había conocido "más a fondo" y ellos a mí, aunque a unos más que a otros.

-De acuerdo papá-

-Ahora me tengo que marchar, me lo dices esta tarde. Adiós mi niña- se despidió con un beso en la frente

-Adiós papi- le dije con una sonrisa

Tenía bastante claro a quién iba a despedir, pero igualmente quería hablar con los chicos.

* * *

-¡Vivi!- una voz me llamó de lejos cuando caminaba por la ciudad

-Nami, no hace falta que grites- le dije cuando se acercó

-Jaja, ya me conoces, ahora vamos a mi casa, me tienes que explicar algunas cosas-

Llegamos al piso de Nami, era pequeño pero acogedor, bien decorado pero lleno de ropa por todas partes.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Dime Vivi, ¿qué pasó ayer?- me dijo con cara pervertida

Le expliqué lo que pasó con Luffy después de comer y luego lo que pasó con Zoro por la noche.

-Woow… ¡que atrevidos!- dijo sorprendida- Alguien va a dejar de ser virgen pronto…-

-¡NAMI!- le grité para que callara- No digas esas cosas, yo no soy así, ya sabes que tengo que serlo hasta el matrimonio-

-Venga Vivi, si nadie lo va a saber-

-¡Nami! Serás pervertida… No tienes remedio-

-Por cierto Vivi, he encontrado a alguien-

-¿Otra vez? ¿No aprendiste la lección?-

-Si, pero este es el definitivo, estoy segura-

-Me alegro por ti, y ahora explícame todo-

-Pues lo conocí el otro día, cuando corté con Sabo, me tropecé con él y se disculpó, y como me hice daño en la muñeca me acompañó al hospital, se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo. Me dijeron que no era nada, que solo era el golpe. Entonces él me invitó a un café, y estuvimos hablando y hoy hemos vuelto a quedar-

-Que bien, y ¿cómo es?-

-Se llama Shanks. Es un hombre mayor, tiene 30 años y…-

-¡Cómo!- la interrumpí- Nami, si tu solo tienes 18-

-Lo sé pero da igual, es muy maduro y encantador-

-Espero que esta vez no te tengas que arrepentir-

-No lo haré-

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando, hasta que fue la hora de comer. Entonces volví al palacio.

* * *

-Chicos- dije cuando llegué al salón

Todos giraron a verme.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros, hoy tengo que despedir a uno de vosotros- dije un poco triste

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Sanji

-Sí, lo siento, por eso esta tarde voy a pasar una hora con cada uno de vosotros-

* * *

El primero fue Sanji, me preparó una cita romántica al aire libre. Fuimos de picnic en un prado verde lleno de flores. Durante todo el camino fuimos cogidos de la mano.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Sanji

-Me encanta, es precioso- salté a sus brazos abrazándole

Empezamos a merendar, Sanji esa tarde fue tan amable y atento como siempre.

-Vivi, sobre lo de la otra noche…-

-Shhht…- lo callé poniéndole un dedo encima de sus labios- No digas nada- le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios

Él me abrazó y me tumbó encima del césped, poniéndose él encima mío, y me besó, varias veces, cada beso que me daba era más apasionado que el anterior.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo acaricié por encima de su camisa. Me encontré con uno de los botones de la camisa de Sanji, lo desabroché e hice lo mismo con los demás. Saqué su camisa mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi vestido, Me quedé en ropa interior, él aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos. Acariciaba y besaba cada parte que quedaba visible de mi cuerpo.

Yo disfrutaba de sus caricias y soltaba algún suspiro. Me estaba gustando lo que Sanji me hacía, cuando él estaba retirando mi sujetador oímos un ruido, alguien se acercaba.

-Sanji, pa…ra…- dije suspirando- Viene alguien-

-Lo sé, pero da igual, será alguien del pueblo que esta paseando-

-Si…- respondí

Él continuó sus besos y caricias, esta vez estaba atento a mis pechos. Pasaba su mano por encima de ellos, haciendo efecto en mis, ahora erectos pezones. Al ver el efecto que me causaban sus caricias Sanji acercó su boca lentamente a uno de mis pezones. Cuando su boca rozó mi pezón, se oyó una voz.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- su voz era muy familiar

Giré mi rostro para ver al propietario de la voz.

-¡Zoro!- grité sonrojada-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya ha pasado más de una hora y estábamos preocupados- respondió enfadado – Vístete y vamos- fue casi una orden, se notaba claramente su enfado.

-Si- alcancé a decir.

Me vestí, me despedí de Sanji con un beso en la mejilla y me fui, acompañada por Zoro.

* * *

Durante todo el camino estuvimos en silencio, no cruzamos palabra. Hasta que llegamos al lugar donde tendría mi cita con Zoro. Era un dojo, no había nadie, solo nosotros dos.

- Zoro, sobre lo que has visto antes…- dije poniendo una mano sobre su pecho

-No quiero oír tus excusas- dijo firmemente agarrando mi muñeca y apartándome el brazo de su pecho.- Has mostrado tu cara de placer a otro chico, cuando yo te dije que no se la podías enseñar a nadie que no fuera yo- apretó más mi muñeca

-Zoro, me haces daño- dije asustada

-Lo siento, dame tus manos- dijo arrepentido

Le di mis manos, las cogió entre las suyas y luego se las llevó hacia la boca para besarlas.

-Cierra los ojos- me pidió

Cerré los ojos, aún tenía las manos tendidas, me las soltó y unos segundos después oí un pequeño sonido metálico.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Los abrí y vi que lo que escuché fue el cierre de las manillas, aprisionando, de esta manera mis manos.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Has sido una niña muy mala, por eso te tengo que castigar- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Puso mis manos en alto, donde había un perchero y ahí se apoyaban mis manos, de esta manera quedaba atada con los brazos arriba, casi no tocaba el suelo, quedaba de puntitas.

Zoro empezó besarme, cosa que al principio evité y que después de varios besos más buscaba desesperadamente. Besaba y mordía mi cuello cosa que me volvía loca y hacía que me sobresaltara. Siguió su camino y acarició mis pechos por encima de la ropa, cosa que hizo que mis pezones despertaran y gracias al sujetador no se percibían. Continuó por mi abdomen, y de él bajo hasta mi intimidad, la cual acarició, primero por encima de mi vestido y después por dentro de este pero con las braguitas puestas aún. Aunque eso no duró mucho ya que empezó a subir mi vestido, pero a causa de las manillas no pudo sacar, o eso pensaba yo, ya que cogió un pequeño puñal que guardaba y cortó los finos tirantes que lo aguantaban, cosa que hizo que el vestido cayera inmediatamente a mis pies.

-¿¡Que haces!? No tenias porque romperlo- dije alterada

-Era un estorbo- dijo Zoro continuando su tarea

Seguidamente besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mi boca, la parte visible de mis pechos…

Llegó el momento de deshacerse del sujetador, y me preguntaba cómo lo haría. Pero la respuesta fue sencilla, no lo hizo. Solo lo desabrocho y para suerte de Zoro el cierre estaba delante, cosa que hacía muy fácil la tarea. Una vez descubiertos, cogió mis pechos con las dos manos y los apretó suavemente, a lo que respondí con un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en un apasionado beso. Zoro dejó de besarme para besar primero mis pechos y luego mis pezones erectos desde hacía un buen rato. No podía parar de soltar suaves gemidos ya que lo que él me hacía era increíble. No solo besaba perfectamente, si no que lamía y mordía mis pezones como un experto.

¿Ya lo había hecho con alguna otra?

Mi pregunta sin responder rondaba por mi cabeza, cosa que hizo que dejara de prestar atención a lo que Zoro estaba haciendo. Él lo notó por eso paro de prestar atención a mis pechos para mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa Vivi, no te gusta?- preguntó

-Claro que me gusta, pero…- paré

-¿Pero, qué?-

-Solo me preguntaba si ya habías hecho esto alguna otra vez…- dije avergonzada

Zoro no contestó, solo desató las manillas para soltarme del agarre. Se giró y caminó en dirección a la puerta, la que estuvo a punto de abrir.

-¡Espera!- grité corriendo en su dirección- No hace falta que me respondas si no quieres… No me importa- dije abrazándolo por la espalda, aún desnuda, solo con las braguitas puestas.

Nos quedamos un tiempo callados en la misma posición, hasta que Zoro habló.

-Sí que te importa, soy uno de tus pretendientes para ser tu futuro marido, y las personas que se quieren no tienen secretos-

-De verdad, no me importa, solo quiero saber que en la única que piensas es en mi y no te importa nadie más-

-No puedo… Vivi, no quiero tener secretos contigo… y la verdad es que sí, aún me importa ella…-

-¿Todo este tiempo has pensado en ella?- unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a salir, sin permiso, de mis ojos- ¡¿Cuándo estábamos juntos pensabas en ella?! ¡TE ODIO!- cogí mi ropa del suelo y salí corriendo.

-Vivi, ¡espera!- gritó siguiéndome

-¡No me sigas, no quiero verte!- paré mirando es su dirección, aún estaba llorando

-Te equivocas Vivi, cuando estábamos juntos solo pensaba en ti, en nadie más- dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad y no me mientes?-pregunté, no hubo respuesta- Lo siento Zoro, pero no te quiero volver a ver más, me hiciste muy feliz, pero ya no, quiero que te vayas y dejes de ser mi pretendiente-

* * *

Volví a palacio, y decidí no volver a tener ninguna cita por hoy.

Llamé a Nami, y le expliqué todo lo ocurrido.

-Nami quiero que me hagas un favor, ve a decirles a los otros chicos que no tendré más citas por hoy, y que no voy a despedir a ninguno de ellos tres, que el que se va es Zoro. Y por favor no les cuentes lo ocurrido-

-Claro Vivi, voy ahora mismo, lo que te ha hecho ha sido horrible-

* * *

Nami hizo lo que le dijo y también lo que le dije que no hiciera, contó a los chicos lo ocurrido con Zoro, sin que yo lo supiera.

No cené, pasé toda la tarde y noche en la cama, llorando por lo ocurrido. Ya eran dos los hombres que me fallaban, primero Ace y ahora Zoro…


	11. Día 9 - Decisiones adelantadas

Pasé una noche muy mala, me pasé la noche pensando en Zoro y quien sería la otra chica, porque no me lo dijo antes, si alguno de los otros chicos también pensaba en alguna chica que no fuese yo…

Me desperté y pensé que hoy sería un buen día. Decidí que tendría esas dos citas que no tuve el día anterior y conocería más a los chicos, quería saber más cosas de sus vidas.

Me duché, vestí y peiné.

Luego bajé a desayunar al comedor y ahí estaban los tres chicos, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp, desayunando, como cada mañana. Cada mañana Sanji preparaba el desayuno, igual pasaba con la comida y la cena, Sanji era un excelente cocinero. Luffy comía y comía como si su estomago no tuviera fondo, y Usopp como siempre desayunaba tranquilamente pensando en sus inventos.

-Hola chicos-los sorprendí- después de desayunar voy a tener vuestras citas- dije mirando a Luffy y Usopp.

* * *

La primera cita del día fue con Luffy, ese chico dulce e inocente que me encantaba y que ahora era mi preferido, aunque no sabía demasiado de su pasado, pero hoy estaba decidida a conocer más cosas. Me llevó a un parque de atracciones, como era habitual de Luffy, en sus citas siempre había diversión de por medio.

Pasamos horas y horas ahí, subimos a todas las atracciones más de una vez. Parecíamos una pareja de novios, no nos soltamos ni una sola vez de la mano, cuando compramos algodón de azúcar lo compartimos, aunque Luffy comió mucho más que yo, y además no parábamos de besarnos.

-¡Mira qué hora es! Luffy tenemos que volver, estarán preocupados por nosotros- dije

-Pero si aún no hemos subido a la noria-

-Pero si hay mucha cola, vamos a tardar demasiado-

-No, ahora ya no hay demasiada cola, corre, vamos-

Luffy me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia la cola de la noria, donde tuvimos que esperar 5 minutos para subirnos.

Una vez subimos, el hombre cerró la puerta, y la cabina donde nos encontrábamos empezó a subir.

-Mira que vistas Vivi- me dijo Luffy

-No, tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas-

-¿A sí? No lo sabía- se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó- No tengas miedo, estoy contigo, y conmigo no te pasará nada, nunca-

Esas palabras me parecieron muy dulces, Luffy era muy atento en el fondo, detrás de ese aspecto despreocupado.

Estábamos abrazados y besándonos cuando de repente se escucho un gran ruido.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunté aterrorizada a Luffy

-No lo sé-

*Señoras y señores, hemos tenido una pequeña avería en la noria, esta estará parada hasta que el problema se haya solucionado…* Se oía por el altavoz del parque

-¿¡Qué!? Estamos aquí encerrados y parados- dije nerviosa

-Tranquila Vivi, lo van a solucionar, ven a mi lado- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y un reconfortante beso en la frente.

-Gracias Luffy, no sé qué haría sin ti, te quiero- dije sin pensar

-Yo también te quiero Vivi-

Estaba sorprendida por su reacción, no sabía que sintiera eso tan fuerte por mí.

-Vivi, te quiero tanto, cuando estas con los otros chicos me dan ganas de cogerte y llevarte a un lugar lejos para que estés solo conmigo, sin ti me siento vacío, me falta algo, me faltas tú, conocerte y ser tu pretendiente ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias a ti he olvidado muchas cosas malas de mi pasado, gracias Vivi, te quiero- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios que yo hice más apasionado

-Luffy, me encantas, eres tan divertido, despreocupado y a la vez atento, eres todo lo que yo siempre he querido ser, además haces que me sienta bien cuando estoy a tu lado, y cuando no estoy contigo es como…-

-No digas más- me cortó

Nos besamos, al principio los besos eran dulces, tiernos y suaves, pero aumentamos la pasión. Me acariciaba las piernas hasta llegar al borde de mi vestido, donde cambiaban su rumbo y volvían a bajar, en uno de los viajes su mano no dio la vuelta y continuó su camino recto hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual acarició. Yo estaba muy excitada y él lo notó, al principio los dos estábamos avergonzados, ya que él sabía que yo estaba húmeda y yo sabía que su amiguito estaba despierto.

Su mano aún se encontraba en mi intimidad, la cual no paraba de acariciar, yo soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando uno de sus dedos aventureros rozaba con mi clítoris. De repente noté que su mano hacía a un lado mis braguitas ya húmedas y se adentraba en mi intimidad, me sobresalté y solté un gemido, que no fue suave como los anteriores, si no que fue un poco más fuerte. Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que me hacía sentir así que aumentó el ritmo de su dedo.

-Lu..ffy más…- le dije en tono de súplica

Luffy accedió a mi súplica y adentró otro de sus dedos en mi húmeda cavidad. No podía parar de gemir, pero gracias a sus besos mis gemidos quedaban ahogados y nadie me podía oír.

Bajé mi mirada y vi la latente erección de Luffy, necesitaba atención. Aparté un poco a Luffy, lo cual le sorprendió, aunque no dejó de prestar atención a mi intimidad. Bajé el cierre de los pantalones de Luffy, dando un poco más de libertad a su erección, seguí con sus bóxers, los cuales también bajaron para dar total libertad a esa necesitada erección. Primero la acaricié con mi mano, seguía el contorno de esta, Luffy soltó un pequeño gruñido, hice que sacara su mano de mi intimidad para prestarle total atención a él y que pudiera disfrutar al máximo. Cogí su miembro con una de mis manos y empecé a subir y bajar la mano con un ritmo lento, oía come él gruñía de placer, iba aumentando el ritmo de mi mano, Luffy soltaba algún gemido.

-Vi..vi, estoy… a punto… de…- dijo entre suspiros Luffy

*Hemos podido solucionar los problemas de la noria, disculpen las molestias, les devolveremos el dinero de la entrada* nos asustó el sonido de los altavoces.

Nos separamos inmediatamente, Luffy subió sus pantalones, yo arreglé mi vestido y volvimos a sentarnos uno frente al otro.

Bajamos de la noria, nos cogimos de la mano y empezamos el camino hacia el palacio.

Durante el camino hablamos un poco de nuestros pasados, Luffy me explicó que tenía un hermano, pero que hacía un par de años que no lo veía y que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía cinco años y lo cuidó su hermano. Yo le conté que no tenía hermanos, y que siempre había tenido una vida muy fácil, pero que siempre tenía que estar cumpliendo mis obligaciones de princesa.

-Y…¿Has tenido alguna novia?- pregunté dudosa

-Sí, tuve una pero cuando tenía diez años así que supongo que no cuenta, jeje- dijo riendo con una mano en la cabeza- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo no, siempre me tenían ocupada con mis obligaciones de princesa y mi padre siempre me prohibía estar con chicos, decía que no podía tener novio, ya que algún día me tendría que casar. Así que sois los primeros chicos con los que estoy a solas-

- Vivi… sé lo que pasó con Zoro… Nami nos lo contó-

-No importa, me da igual, así tengo oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a tu lado-

-Que dulce y bonita eres Vivi- dijo Luffy sonrojado

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él y me besó, fue un beso como los de cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe azul rescata a su princesa.

* * *

Estaba tumbada en mi cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola mi niña- dijo mi padre

-¡Papá!¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a avisarte de que quedan cinco días para que me des una respuesta-

-Lo sé, ya lo tengo decidido-

-Entonces si quieres me puedes dar hoy mismo la respuesta y así hacemos que las cosas vayan más rápido y podremos empezar a hacer los preparativos para la boda con más tiempo-

-Papá he decidido….- aún no tenía muy claro que nombre dar, si el de Sanji, el atento y romántico cocinero o el de Luffy, el dulce y soñador joven.


	12. Día 10 - Vacaciones inesperadas

-Entonces si quieres me puedes dar hoy mismo la respuesta y así hacemos que las cosas vayan más rápido y podremos empezar a hacer los preparativos para la boda con más tiempo-

-Papá he decidido….- aún no tenía muy claro que nombre dar, si el de Sanji, el atento y romántico cocinero o el de Luffy, el dulce y soñador joven.

Pero no quería perder más tiempo y tampoco pensarlo más así que…

-He decidido que voy a casarme con Luffy-

-Muy bien hija, pues le voy a comunicar a los demás chicos tu decisión-

-Papá espera, quiero decírselo yo misma-

-De acuerdo cariño- me dio un tierno abrazo mi padre

* * *

Entré en la sala donde estaban los tres chicos.

-Hola chicos- dije

-¡Hola!- respondieron los tres a la vez

-Quiero hablar con vosotros, uno por uno, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-

-¡Yo!- gritó un alegre Luffy

-De acuerdo, vamos-

* * *

Luffy y yo salimos a los jardines, donde uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano caminábamos.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir Vivi?- preguntó Luffy

-Tenía que hablar sobre lo de la boda y quien sería mi futuro esposo- Luffy prestó más atención- Pues… hoy he hablado con mi padre y he decidido que mi esposo… seas tú, Luffy-

-¿¡Qué!?- me abrazó- Que bien Vivi, no te vas a arrepentir, voy a ser el mejor esposo de todos, y además siempre te querré- dijo antes de besarme

-Espera Luffy, sabes que ahora ya no nos podemos ver hasta el día de la boda ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé-dijo un poco cabizbajo- Por eso hoy te espero en mi habitación a medianoche, tengo una sorpresa, jeje-

Nos despedimos con un beso en los labios, definitivamente había elegido bien.

* * *

El segundo con el que hablé fue Sanji.

-Sanji…- dije

-Lo sé princesa, sé que no me has elegido, pero no importa- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo….?-

-Últimamente has estado un poco distante conmigo y además, pasabas mucho tiempo con Luffy, ¿Lo has elegido a él, verdad?-

-Si, gracias Sanji por entenderlo, pero aunque no seas mi esposo puedes ser mi amigo y por supuesto el cocinero de mi boda a parte de invitado, claro. ¿Aceptas?-

-Claro, por mi amiga lo que sea-

Pasamos un rato hablando y después me fui, por suerte dentro de seis días lo volveré a ver para preparar el menú de boda.

* * *

Por último, el turno de Usopp. No había casi hablado con él, ni había tenido citas así que no me daba demasiada pena despedirlo.

-Hola Usopp- dije sonriendo

-P-Prin-Princesa- logró decir

-Sé que no hemos hablado mucho, ni tenido citas pero de todos modos te lo tengo que decir, pero quiero que seamos amigos. Usopp lo que te tengo que decir es que me voy a casar con Luffy, lo siento-

-No importa, claro que seremos amigos-

-Estas invitado, por supuesto-

-Iré encantado, quizás así ligue, dicen que en las bodas se liga mucho, jaja-

-Jaja, eso dicen. Por cierto ¿te importaría ayudarme en un asunto de la boda? Necesito que alguien construya un carro para ser tirado por caballos-

-Claro que lo haré, encantado, además puedo hacer fuegos artificiales-

-Si, claro, jeje-

No fue muy duro y Usopp no se lo tomó tan mal, intentaría presentarle a alguna de mis amigas, quizá le presentaría a Kaya.

* * *

Por la tarde, después de comer, fui a visitar a Nami, para contarle personalmente su decisión. Iba caminando por la calle, pensando en Luffy y en la boda, solo tendría una semana para prepararlo todo…

(Flashback)

Fui a cruzar la carretera, no venía ningún coche así que la crucé. Me encontraba en medio de esta cuando oí de lejos un ruido que cada vez aumentaba de volumen, era el motor de un coche. Me quedé paralizada cuando veía acercarse el coche, cuando el coche se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, noté un fuerte empujón con el que acabé en el suelo, con algo pesado encima de mí.

(Fin Flashback)

Eso era de lo único que me acordaba antes de aparecer en una habitación blanca que yo no reconocí. Miré a mi alrededor otra vez más, fijándome en los detalles, era la habitación de un hospital.

De repente vi a alguien entrar por la puerta, era una enfermera.

-Veo que por fin has despertado- me dijo con una sonrisa –Voy a avisar a tu marido-

Yo no tenía marido, por lo menos por ahora, pero quizás Luffy…

-Hola cariño- me dijo la voz de "mi marido"

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- respondí

-Voy a dejarlos solos, para cualquier cosa pulsen el botón rojo y vendré enseguida- dijo la enfermera.

-Ace, ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a decir

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Te he salvado de un accidente que podría haber sido mortal y ¿así me lo agradeces?-

-Lo siento, muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué has dicho que eras mi marido?-

-Si no no me dejaban entrar-

-No tenías por que entrar conmigo-

-Claro que sí, Vivi, aún me gustas mucho, no te he podido olvidar y esta era mi oportunidad de volver a verte y hablar contigo-

-Lo siento, pero me voy a casar-

-Pero eso no quita que aún sientes algo por mí-

-No te voy a mentir, Ace, aunque me hiciste mucho daño no te he podido olvidar, pero ahora he encontrado a alguien que me hace feliz, y no lo voy a dejar…- empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas de mis ojos

-Vivi…- me dijo Ace secándome las lágrimas con su pulgar

-Ace, no, por favor, no quiero verte, no quiero volver a sentir nada por ti, no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer daño, por favor, no…- Ace me calló con un beso del que al principio huí, pero luego busqué.

-Coff, coff- tosió una enfermera para hacer notar su presencia- Perdone señor pero tiene que salir de la habitación, ahora vendrá el doctor para hacer otra revisión a su esposa-

-¿No puedo quedarme a su lado? Por favor…- Dijo con cara de pena

-De acuerdo, pero no moleste al doctor- en ese momento Ace me miró con cara de complicidad.

-Buenas- dijo el doctor entrando por la puerta –Vamos a revisar a esta señorita-

Después de un chequeo, el doctor dijo algo a la enfermera, algo que no pude alcanzar a oír.

-Esta todo perfecto, solo le quedaron algunos rasguños pero no son graves así que hoy mismo le damos el alta, de aquí un par de horas vendrá la enfermera a dársela- luego dejó de mirarme y miró a Ace- Si no llega a ser por usted ahora quizás su mujer no estaría viva, ahora debe cuidarla, no debe salir de la cama ni hacer esfuerzos, quiero que su esposa mantenga reposo-

-Sí doctor- respondió él

* * *

Después de esperar un par de horas me dieron el alta. Ace me acompañó y me llevó en coche hasta palacio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté a Ace

-Diles que te vas de vacaciones y vienes a mi casa a descansar-

-Pero Ace, me voy a casar-

-No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras, solo te voy a cuidar-

-De acuerdo, pero solamente que pase algo que no me guste o quiera, aunque sea una sola vez, me voy-

-Vale-

* * *

Entré al palacio, donde me encontré a Luffy esperándome.

-Vivi, ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando- me dijo con un abrazo

-He ido a organizar unas vacaciones, me voy por unos días, y así puedo ver si el hotel donde nos hospedaremos en la luna de miel está bien- mentí

- Woow, eres muy organizadora, y siempre vas preparada-

-Jaja, si. Ahora voy a preparar mi maleta-

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde iremos de luna de miel?-

-Es una sorpresa- dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz

-Espera, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¿Y lo de esta noche?-

-Mierda, lo había olvidado, Luffy lo siento, pero me tengo que ir hoy mismo, dentro de un par de horas, ¿No puede esperar? Por favor- puse cara de cachorrito abandonado

-Vale…-

-Lo siento de verdad- lo besé en los labios

-No importa, ahora ve o llegarás tarde-

-Si- dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida del palacio

-Vivi-

-¿Si?- me paré y voltee a verlo

-Te quiero-

-Yo también- le dije mientras corría a sus brazos para fundirnos en un abrazo que deshicimos después de un largo beso

* * *

Me sentía fatal, estaba engañando a mi futuro esposo, la sensación era horrible.

-¿Vivi, me estás escuchando?- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Dime-

-Ya hemos llegado ¿Bajas del auto?- dijo Ace abriéndome la puerta

-Si, perdón-

-Dame el equipaje, no puedes hacer esfuerzos, ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor-

Subimos en el ascensor, como la última vez en que Ace y yo estábamos juntos, seguía siendo demasiado estrecho para dos personas y un equipaje.

Entramos en el piso, no había nadie.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar tu habitación- dijo desapareciendo por el largo pasillo

-Esta es- dijo abriendo una puerta

Ya había estado allí, pero esta vez era diferente, había hecho reformas y ahora la única habitación que había era enorme, casi como mi habitación en palacio.

-Woow, es preciosa-

-Gracias, tú también lo eres-

-¡Ace!- me sonrojé

-Perdón..-

En la habitación solo había una cama para dos.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú?- pregunté

-En el sofá, tranquila, esta cama es solo para ti, solo una cosa, tendremos que compartir baño- dijo señalando una puerta al lado del armario- Deja aquí tu ropa- dijo mientras sacaba alguna de sus ropas del armario

-Gracias Ace, eres muy bueno conmigo-

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer, quería ayudar en algo así que fui a la cocina para preparar la cena, pero cuando llegué al comedor, ya estaba todo hecho y tenía muy buena pinta. Pero Ace no estaba.

Fui a la habitación para ver si estaba allí, pero no. Así que me senté en la cama y observé la habitación; tres paredes blancas, una negra y techo verde manzana, un televisión de pantalla plana (enorme), una ventana panorámica al fondo tapada por persianas negras, una cama blanca, con sabanas negras y cojines blancos y cabecero verde manzana, al igual que el techo. También había un gran escritorio blanco y un armario negro. Era una habitación elegante y sofisticada.

De repente, la puerta continua al armario se abrió para dejar ver a un Ace con el pelo mojado, del que caían gotitas de agua que hacían caminos por su torso bien formado para acabar donde empezaba esa toalla que se ataba en la cintura, esa toalla que ahora encontraba molesta.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? No debía pensar esas cosas, me iba a casar.

-¿Vivi? ¿Estas bien?¿Te encuentras mal?- me preguntó

-No tranquilo, solo he venido a descansar un poco-

-Me acabo de duchar, me visto y vamos a cenar, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- dije saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Cenamos tranquilamente, en verdad Ace era buen cocinero, no tanto como Sanji pero todo estaba muy rico.

Cuando terminamos la cena, fuimos al sofá para ver la televisión.

Yo estaba sentada en una punta y Ace en la otra, no podía parar de moverme y cambiar de posición ya que no estaba cómoda de ninguna de las maneras.

-Ven, pon la cabeza en mi regazo y tumbas el cuerpo en el sofá- me dijo Ace señalando su regazo

-No, no hace falta- le respondí con vergüenza

-Que si, no me importa- dijo cogiéndome del hombro para tumbarme

Me quedé tumbada, con la cabeza en su regazo, me daba vergüenza la situación en que nos encontrábamos, parecíamos una parejita mirando una película. No recordé cuando me dormí, solo sé que cuando me desperté me encontraba en la cama.

Aún no era de día, el sol no había salido, pero tenía sed, así que me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme una tila. Cuando crucé la sala para ir a la cocina me encontré a Ace tumbado bocarriba en el sofá, intenté pasar sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-

-Yo podría decir lo mismo- respondí

-Yo he preguntado primero-

-Me he despertado y he venido a prepararme una tila, tenía un poco de frío. ¿Y tú?-

-No he podido dormir, estaba un poco incomodo. Vamos, te voy a preparar un chocolate caliente para que entres en calor-

Fuimos a la cocina, donde me senté en la encimera mientras Ace preparaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-¿Y tu amigo?- pregunté

-Si te refieres a Sabo, lo eché de casa, solo me daba problemas, siempre traía chicas y esas cosas a mí no me gustan-

-Ahhh..-

-¿Y tú, que me cuentas?-

-Pues nada que no sepas, me caso en un par de semanas, con un chico maravilloso-

-¿Es uno de esos pretendientes tuyos?- dijo en tono despectivo

-Sí, pero me alegro de haberle conocido- dije girándome para marcharme a la habitación resignada

-Espera- dijo cogiéndome de un brazo y girándome para quedar frente a frente- Lo siento, no quería..-

-No importa-

-Vivi, espera- me giré para verlo- ¿No te tomas tu taza de chocolate?- le sonreí

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba para coger la taza. Cuando la cogí empecé a beberme el chocolate deprisa para poder volver a la habitación lo antes posible.

-¡Auch! Me he quemado- dije tocándome el labio

-A ver- dijo Ace mirando mi labio

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, nuestras narices se rozaron sin querer, cosa que hizo que sus labios y los míos se encontraran y se unieran en un tierno beso. En ese momento perdí el control. Me quedaba sin respiración así que abrí un poco mi boca, en ese instante la lengua de Ace se infiltró en mi boca causando que nuestras lenguas se movieran al compás.

Después de un largo rato de besos, volví a recuperar el control, me iba a casar con Luffy y lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien. Si no estuviera prometida…

Me separé de Ace, dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Esto no está bien, me voy a dormir- le dije girándome hacia la puerta y empezando a caminar hacia ella

-Lo sé, pero me gustas- me dijo

-Tú a mí también me gustas, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar contigo porque ya tengo a Luffy-

-Luffy… ese nombre…- dijo para si mismo

-Ace, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, el sofá es muy incomodo para dormir, pero te lo advierto, si te propasas de la mitad de la cama te corto el cuello- esto último lo dije en tono amenazador.

Y así seria, Ace dormiría en la misma cama que yo pero sin hacer nada, Luffy confiaba en mí y yo no lo iba a defraudar.


	13. Día 11 - Día en casa

Me desperté por la mañana, Ace ya no estaba en la cama. Me levanté, me dirigí hasta el baño para darme una ducha. Después de esta volví a la habitación, revolví el armario hasta que encontré algo que ponerme, en realidad no había llevado mucha ropa pero igualmente tenía problemas para elegir que ponerme.

Fui hacia la cocina para desayunar, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la nevera para coger la leche vi una notita encima de la mesa que decía:

"Tienes el desayuno en la nevera. He ido a trabajar, volveré a la hora de comer. Que vaya bien el día. Ace"

Que atento, pensé. Había ido a trabajar y me había preparado el desayuno. ¿De que trabajaba Ace? me pregunté. En verdad no sabía mucho sobre él, pero estaba segura que los días que pasaría en su casa serían inolvidables.

Después de desayunar pasé la mañana preparando la boda; el vestido, el pastel, el lugar, los invitados…

No podía salir de casa así que lo del vestido lo eliminé directamente. El pastel, llamé a varias pastelerías para consultar, aunque después lo tendría que decidir con Luffy. Yo sabía que quería una boda intima en los jardines de palacio así que solo tuve que pensar en como decorarlo y después tendría que hacer algunas llamadas. Y finalmente la lista de invitados, creí que eso era lo único que podía terminar, mi parte de la lista, pero no fue así. Tenía la mayoría de invitados, pero tenía dudas sobre uno en concreto: Ace. No sabía si invitarlo o no.

A la hora de comer llegó Ace, yo había preparado la comida y la mesa estaba preparada.

-Hola- dijo él dándome un beso en la mejilla-¿Te has aburrido?-

-Jaja, no, he estado haciendo los… Nada- dije cambiando de tema

No sé porque razón no quería hablarle a Ace de la boda, seguramente sería porque no sabía si invitarlo o no, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

-¿En que trabajas?- pregunté, quería saber más de él

-Me dedico a la construcción-

-Ah, así que eres constructor-

-No, soy arquitecto-

-Woow- dije asombrada

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el sofá, esta vez él estaba sentado y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tumbaba mis piernas en el sofá.

-Ace- dije

Él se giró quedando los dos cara a cara, yo sentía su respiración, lo miraba a los ojos, y él también a mí. Poco a poco nos acercamos y nuestros labios se unieron, el beso empezó suave, como un beso de película romántica y poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, haciendo que nuestras lenguas empezaran un juego. No me quería separar de él así que lo abracé por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Él me abrazó, y lentamente sus manos empezaron a deslizarse desde mi espalda hasta mis caderas, donde se quedaron.

Suavemente Ace me empujó hacia el sofá, quedando yo debajo de él. En ese momento mis manos se encontraban en su espalda, sus brazos se apoyaban en el sofá para evitar caer encima mío. Seguíamos besándonos, sabíamos que había mucha tensión entre nosotros y esa era una manera de resolverla. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo era tarde, si no lo paraba eso acabaría muy mal, yo ya tenía a Luffy aunque tenía claro que Ace también me gustaba y mucho.

-Ace- dije haciendo que el sacara la cabeza de mi cuello donde se encontraba depositando besos- Tenemos que parar, esto no puede ser, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros-

Ace salió del salón, dejándome sentada en el sofá, sola. No podía hacerle eso a Luffy y tampoco a Ace.

Después de un tiempo Ace volvió al salón y se despidió de mí.

-No sé si llegaré para la cena, cena sola, no me esperes, tampoco para dormir, hoy tengo mucho trabajo- me dijo

-De acuerdo- intenté hacer como si no pasara nada

Pasé lo que quedaba de tarde sola, haciendo planes para la boda, tuve que consultar cosas con Luffy así que lo llamé.

- ¿Diga?- repondío

-Hola querido, soy Vivi-

-Cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Estoy bien, ahora estaba preparando algunas cosas de la boda, vuelvo en un par de días. ¿y tú como estas?¿Qué haces?-

-Pues nada, estoy en palacio, con tu padre, también preparando cosas para la boda, tengo muchas ganas de verte y casarnos. ¿Sobre qué querías hablar, amor?-

-Sobre la tarta, ¿de qué sabor la quieres? A mí me gusta la crema-

-A mí me gusta de chocolate-

-Hola Luffy, ya estoy aquí- se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Quién ha venido Luffy?-

-¿Qué? Ah, no nadie, una de las sirvientas, jeje- dijo un poco nervioso

-De acuerdo- dije yo- entonces la tarta de crema y chocolate-

-Si, bueno, tengo que colgar, emmm… ha llegado la cena. Adiós-

-De acuerdo, adiós, te quiero- Ya no se oyó nada más, había colgado

Después de llamar, recordé que hoy tenía que cenar sola, así que comí, y me fui a la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama, me aburría, así que decidí coger uno de los libros de la estantería de Ace, así sabría algo más de él. Busqué en la estantería, fui leyendo uno por uno los libros que había, al principio había novelas de misterio, luego de ciencia ficción, hasta que llegué casi al final, donde había libros con títulos un poco estraños:

- Tantra- leí- Kamasutra, El arte del masaje erótico, ¿Dónde practicar sexo?- toda esa sección de libros trataba sobre sexo, eso quería decir que tenía que saber mucho.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Volví a la cama, no había escogido ninguno de los libros, no había ninguno que me interesase. Di un par de vueltas intentando coger el sueño, pero no podía. Me levanté y cogí uno de esos libros de la última sección. Cogí el que me pareció más suave: El arte del masaje erótico.

Empecé a leer, en verdad me pareció muy entretenido, ya llevaba al menos medio libro cuando oí la puerta de la casa abrirse, era Ace, no podía pillarme leyendo ese tipo de libros, yo era una señorita, así que lo escondí bajo la almohada, cerré la luz y me hice la dormida.

Ace llegó, entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, cogió una toalla del armario y entró al baño. En el tiempo mientras él se daba una ducha yo seguí leyendo y cuando oí que el agua no caía volví a repetir mi estrategia.

Él salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, caían gotas de agua por su pecho, su cuello… Luego se quitó la toalla dejando a la vista su miembro, cerré los ojos.

-Era bastante grande, y eso que estaba dormido- pensé para mí misma.

No podía seguir mirando así que cerré los ojos completamente y me dejé arrastrar por mis sueños.


	14. Día 12- Infidelidades

Por la mañana, después de desayunar junto a Ace, quien preparó un desayuno riquísimo, fui al baño para darme un baño de burbujas.

Estaba en la bañera, tumbada dentro de ella, era enorme, cabía perfectamente sin tener que agachar las piernas. El agua y las burbujas me tapaban hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, que quedaba sin cubrir, cosa que hacía que mi escote quedara a la vista. Estaba muy relajada, solo me faltaba la música así que cogí mi reproductor y los cascos y puse música. No oía nada del exterior, solo esa canción que sonaba.

Yo tarareaba la canción con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente escuché un grito.

- ¡Vivi!- Ace me llamaba desde mi lado, tirando de uno de los cascos de mi oreja.

-¡Que haces aquí Ace!- le respondí

-Tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo él dirigiendo su mirada de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo

-De acuerdo, pero primero pásame algo para ponerme- dije mientras me hundía en el agua.

Me pasó la toalla, que cogí rápidamente para poder enrollarme en ella y taparme mientras Ace desviaba su mirada hacia otro lugar. Estaba aún mojada, mi pelo no dejaba de gotear, gotas que eran seguidas por la mirada atenta de Ace mientras desaparecían entre mis pechos, cubiertos por la toalla.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?- le pregunté a él

- Nami ha llamado un par de veces a tu móvil, y sin querer, pensando que era el mío he respondido, y dice que viene para acá inmediatamente-

-¡¿Qué!?- dije echando a Ace del baño – Me acabo de bañar y me visto mientras entrénenla-

Así lo hice, me acabé de dar el baño, me vestí rápidamente y salí al salón donde Ace y Nami se miraban sin decir nada, en un silencio incomodo-

-Nami…- dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta

-¡Vivi! Por fin te encuentro, te tengo que explicar algunas cosas, pero creo que antes me debes una explicación tu-

-Si, lo siento- dije cabizbaja- Estoy aquí porque tuve un accidente y Ace me ayudó, y ahora me está cuidando-

- ¿Qué?- dijo un poco triste- Solo era eso- dijo mirando a Ace- Yo pensaba que os habías "reconciliado"- dijo poniendo énfasis en esta última palabra

-No- dijimos yo y Ace al unísono

-¿Y tú que querías contarme?- pregunté

-Es mejor que hablemos a solas- me dijo Nami

-Ace, por favor, ¿nos podrías dejar solas?- le pregunté

-Claro-

-Que culito, que espalda…- dijo Nami casi babeando

-¡Nami!-

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, es solo para ti. No tienes que ser tan egoísta-

-Nami, no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca- le dije mientras pensaba en que ojalá un día fuese mío – Y ahora dime- le cambié de tema rápidamente

-Pues.. Esto que te tengo que decir no te va a gustar nada de nada, es sobre Luffy – hizo una pausa- Últimamente una mujer muy guapa y atractiva lo ha ido a visitar-

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues creo que Luffy te está siendo infiel-

-No, no puede ser- dije con preocupación- Quizás sea una prima o algo así-

-No lo sé, pero yo solo te quiero avisar para que no sufras después-

-Tengo que ir a verlo-

-Pero no puedes salir de aquí, se supone que estas de viaje-

-Pues ya he llegado- dije levantándome de la silla

-¡No! No puedes ir, tienes que guardar reposo- me dijo haciendo que me volviera a sentar –Yo voy a examinar más, le diré a Pell que me ayude y cuando sepa que pasa te voy a avisar-

-Vale, muchas gracias- me abracé a ella

-¿Me puedo unir al abrazo?- dijo Ace desde la puerta

-Jajaja- reímos yo y Nami al unísono

* * *

Después de que Nami marchó, Ace y yo comimos. Después de comer yo fui a la habitación para seguir con mi lectura.

_" Capitulo 3: Las zonas más erógenas del hombre._

_1. Los labios: La boca es móvil, lo que ofrece una gran variedad de placeres sexuales. A través de ella se puede experimentar tacto, gusto y olfato. Hay diversas maneras de besar, unas más suaves y otras más ardientes. Úsalo para tu hombre_

_2. Pezones. Frota y succiónalos darás mucho placer y el que se pongan erectos es una señal de excitación._

_3. La zona genital: responde a cualquier toque, hay muchos puntos para ser explorados. El área detrás de la raíz del pene, entre éste y el ano, puede ser excepcionalmente sensible al tacto. Los testículos son sensibles en extremo y deben ser manipulados con suavidad, ya que lo contrario puede resultar doloroso. […]"_

De repente oí la puerta abrirse y escondí el libro.

- Hola Vivi ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, aburrirme, jaja- dije un poco nerviosa

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?-

Sí, pensé, quiero tocarte y besarte enterito…

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

* * *

Pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando, primero jugamos a juegos de mesa y luego pasamos a la consola, con la que Ace me ayudó.

*Riiiing* sonó el teléfono

-¿Diga?- respondió Ace –Claro ahora te la paso- dijo al teléfono –Vivi es para ti, es Nami- me dijo, entregándome el teléfono

-Hola Nami-

-Vivi, ¡Luffy te está siendo infiel!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás segura?-

-Segurísima, lo siento Vivi, pero esta tarde ha vuelto esa chica, vestía muy provocadoramente, así que mandé a Pell para que espiara por la ventana, y los vio, se besaron, y no fue un beso nada suave por lo que me contó Pell-

- Snifff – empecé a llorar

-Vivi… Ahora voy para casa de Ace y hablamos, no llores…- dijo Nami un poco triste por mí

-No, no hace falta, ahora necesito estar sola, muchas gracias por avisarme. Adiós- y colgué enseguida

-Vivi- una voz tras de mi me llamó-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Ace abrazándome

Me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho musculoso.

Después de unas horas, me dormí en su pecho, él me llevó hacia la cama donde me tumbó y tapó para que durmiera tranquilamente y me acarició el pelo durante un buen rato para que me sintiera segura.

-Ace…- me desperté

-Shhtt.. Duerme- me dijo con voz apaciguadora cerca de la oreja

Cogí fuerzas y me lancé, lo abracé por detrás de la nuca y lo besé como si fuera la última vez que lo pudiera ver. Al principio Ace se intentó separar de mí, pero luego me besó de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

Ese beso fue aumentando la pasión que había entre nosotros, así que subí encima de Ace. Me posicioné encima de sus caderas, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Nos seguimos besando apasionadamente, hasta que decidí sacar su camisa, desabroché cada uno de sus botones lentamente, desde el de más arriba hasta el último, que se encontraba cerca de su ombligo, besé cada parte de su piel que quedaba expuesta, desde su cuello, al que dediqué más tiempo ya que quería dejar alguna que otra marca, pasando por sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su abdomen donde podía ver reflejado el trabajo que hacía en el gimnasio. Ace no dudó ni un momento y me tumbó debajo de él, mientras apoyaba sus brazos por encima de mi cabeza para evitar aplastarme. Me besó, otra vez en los labios, encontrando así, su lengua con la mía. Después descendió hacia mi cuello, el que besó con fervor, eso me gustaba muchísimo. Siguió con su camino de besos hasta que topó con mi camiseta, antes de retirarla me miró, buscando mi aprobación, a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa. Retiró mi camiseta lentamente, haciendo que levantara mis brazos, cuando la sacó Ace me miró de arriba abajo, observando atentamente mis pechos sin cubrir ya que no llevaba sujetador, eso me dio vergüenza, así que con mis brazos tapé mi desnudez. Él rápidamente retiró mis brazos y se acercó a mi oreja.

-Eres la mujer más bella de todo el planeta- me dijo en un susurro

Eso me hizo sentir más segura. Así que dejé que observara mis pechos desnudos. Ace se abalanzó encima de uno de ellos, para besarlo, lo besó todo, hasta que llegó a mi pezón, un poco erecto ya y lo lamió, haciendo que yo soltara un pequeño gemido, luego se lo metió todo en la boca, succionándolo, cosa que me excitó mucho y gemí, esta vez un poco más sonoramente. Todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de prestar atención a mi otro pecho, el cual acariciaba con la mano y cuando llegaba al pezón lo pellizcaba suavemente, todo esto hacía que yo curvara mi espalda para que fuera más fácil el acceso a mis pechos.

Después de un largo tiempo prestando atención a esa parte di mi cuerpo, Ace decidió descender, acariciando mi abdomen, hasta llegar al inicio de mis shorts, que retiró bajándolos lentamente por mis piernas, haciendo que quedara solamente en mi tanga de encaje de color rosa.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?- dijo antes de retirarlo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Lo retiró lentamente, al igual que hizo con mis shorts, dejándome de esta manera totalmente desnuda y a su disposición. Ace empezó a acariciar mis piernas hasta llegar al lugar donde se unían, que también acarició, primero solamente rozó mi clítoris y mi centro por encima, lo que hizo que me estremeciera y soltara un suave gemido, que intenté hacer inaudible mordiéndome el labio inferior. Luego, siguió con las caricias, ya no eran tan suaves, y cuando llegó a mi centro, hundió uno de sus dedos en él, y empezó el movimiento, primero suave y lento y luego un poco más rudo y ardiente, gracias a su dedo no podía parar de gemir.

-M-más…- le dije entre gemidos

Ace hizo lo que le pedí y hundió otro de sus dedos en mi intimidad, haciendo así que alcanzara mi primer y no último orgasmo de la noche. Después de jugar un poco con sus manos, hundió su cabeza en mi intimidad y con su lengua empezó a lamer. Lamió cada parte de mi intimidad, y se detuvo para jugar un ratito más con mi clítoris.

-No.. por… favor…- logré decir

-Tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo no parece estar muy de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Siguió con el juego, lamió y succionó mi clítoris, bajo hasta el centro de mi intimidad, donde hundió su lengua, cosa que me encantó. Me estaba gustando mucho esa sensación, hasta que de repente, paró.

- Esto no está bien Vivi- dijo con tono seductor y un poco travieso – Tu eres la única que está disfrutando aquí, ahora es mi turno - dijo colocándome encima de sus caderas, cosa que hacía que nuestras intimidades rozaran.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero pensé en el libro que había estando leyendo a escondidas. Empecé por besarlo en los labios, muy apasionadamente, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y jugaran un poco. Seguí hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales primero acaricié con mis manos y luego mordí suavemente, haciendo que Ace soltara un pequeño gruñido. Continué el camino hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones donde se podía notar su miembro erecto. Retiré, torpemente, sus pantalones y bóxers a la vez, dejando en libertad a su pene, el cual me pareció demasiado grande para mi primera vez. Lo observé, lo acaricié suavemente para luego cogerlo con una sola mano y empezar a moverla, primero arriba y luego abajo, haciendo que el ritmo de mi mano fuera aumentando, eso hacía que Ace reprimiera alguno de sus gruñidos, aunque se le escapaba alguno. Paré. Ace me miró extrañado y yo le sonreí, le dirigí una mirada pícara para luego bajar mi boca a la altura de su pene. Dudé unos segundos, pero me atreví a lamer la punta de su pene, luego lo lamí desde la ríz, lentamente, hasta llegar a la punta, para después adentrarlo en mi boca. Empecé a mover mi cabeza, con la ayuda de Ace, que tenía sus manos encima de ella, hasta que me cogió la cabeza y la separó de su pene.

-Si sigues así me voy a correr en tu boca- me dijo excitado

Me tumbó, otra vez debajo de él, separando mis piernas para colocarse en medio de estas.

-Vivi..- me dijo

-Si, estoy preparada- me adelanté a su pregunta

Poco a poco nuestras intimidades se rozaban cada vez más, notaba su pene ya muy erecto en mi intimidad, cosa que hizo que yo gimiera, estaba muy excitada, pero a la vez nerviosa, era mi primera vez. Ace no dejó de besarme, pero no eran besos desenfrenados, sino besos suaves y con amor, quería que estuviera tranquila.

De repente note como me empezaba a penetrar, dolía un poco, pero podía soportarlo, hasta que de una estocada me penetró completamente, esta vez grité de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero si lo hacía lento te dolería más- dijo Ace besándome

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, Ace continuaba quieto. El dolor iba desapareciendo así que empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente para hacérselo saber. Ace empezó a penetrarme lentamente y suave, el movimiento de nuestras caderas era constante.

El dolor había desaparecido totalmente y yo quería más.

-Más… más rápido- dije entre gemidos

Ace respondió a mi súplica, a partir de ese momento las penetraciones se volvieron rápidas y fuertes, y no seguían un ritmo constante, algunas veces eran más fuertes, otras más rápidas.

Estaba muy excitada y empezaba a notar algo en mi vientre, como un cosquilleo, y empezaba a perder el control, estaba a punto de volver a llegar al orgasmo, al igual que Ace, ya que sus penetraciones se volvían más desesperadas.

-¡Ace!- grité en el momento en que llegué al éxtasis

Después de unas cuantas penetraciones más Ace también llegó, diciendo mi nombre, soltó su semilla en mi interior y después se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome.

Nos tapamos con la sábana y nos dejamos caer en un profundo sueño.


	15. Día 13 - La boda

La historia estaba en pasado porque Vivi estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado antes del día de la boda, ahora estará en presente.

* * *

POV Vivi

Ha llegado el gran día, hoy me caso, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, ya que voy a casarme por obligación. He intentado miles de veces convencer a mi padre de que no se celebre la boda y no ha funcionado, mi padre quiere que me case, y ha intentado persuadirme con su historia. Mis padres también se vieron forzados a un matrimonio concertado y al final surgió el verdadero amor.

Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Luffy sobre lo ocurrido durante mis "vacaciones".

Flashback

Al día siguiente me desperté junto a Ace, él me abrazaba por detrás, después de lo ocurrido por la noche no sabía que decirle ni como mirarlo. ¿Lo de ayer significó algo para él? En ese caso, ¿ahora éramos pareja?.

Ace se despertó, me miró y me besó.

-Buenos días mi princesa- me dijo cariñosamente

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Perfecto-

-Me alegro- me susurro antes de volverme a besar

-Voy a darme una ducha- le dije

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un tono seductor

Fin Flashback

-Vivi ¿Estas despierta? Es hora de levantarse, hoy es el gran día- me dice Pell llamando a la puerta

-Pasa Pell- después de una breve pausa- Sabes que no quiero casarme-

-Lo sé, pero no tienes más remedio, así que intenta tomártelo con alegría, además ya ha llegado tu vestido…-

.

.

Después de muchas horas de peinar, maquillar y arreglarme, por fin se han ido las sirvientas y me podré ver en el espejo.

-Wooow- digo para mí misma

Llevo el pelo recogido en un moño de esos que parecen despeinados pero no lo están, adornado con pequeñas horquillas de una pequeña flor blanca, se ve genial. El maquillaje es sencillo, sombra de ojos rosada claro, rímel y la raya del ojo suavemente reseguida de negro, un toque de colorete del color de mi piel y pintalabios también rosado con un poco de gloss. Y el vestido, este si que es maravilloso, sin mangas, escote palabra de honor, la espalda descubierta, y largo, muy largo, por detrás, en la cintura es más estrecho, haciendo remarcar mi contorno.

*Toc, toc* alguien llama a la puerta

-Adelante está abierto-

-Hola Vivi,¿Cómo es… Woow increíble, ¡que guapa!-

-¿Qué pasa Nami?-

-Nada, he venido para ver como estabas, y agradecerte por dejarme ser tu madrina de bodas-

El vestido de la madrina era rojo, corto hasta las rodillas y un poco escotado.

-Gracias por estar aquí Nami, necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime-

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-

-Cualquier cosa por mi mejor amiga y la novia-

-Respondeme a una pregunta- me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- ¿Está Ace aquí?-

-Lo siento, no lo he visto aún, pero eso no quiere decir que no venga-

-No va a venir, no después de lo ocurrido-

Flashback

Después de hablar por teléfono con mi padre y saber que su decisión era que habría boda, tanto si quería como si no, tenía que hablar con Ace.

Me dirigí hasta donde él estaba, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, esperando mi respuesta.

-Lo siento- empecé a llorar – Mi padre dice que la boda va a seguir en pié-

-Vivi…- me abrazó- Haz algo, sabes que no vas a ser feliz-

-No puedo hacer nada Ace, lo he intentado-

-¡No!¡No lo has intentado! Solo has llamado a tu padre para ver cuál era su decisión ¡Su decisión, Vivi! No la tuya- decía furioso – Yo quiero estar a tu lado Vivi, quiero ser yo quien se case contigo ¡Yo y no él!- salió furioso de la habitación.

Después de un par de horas sin vernos ni hablar, Ace volvió al comedor, donde yo aún estaba sentada.

-He recogido tus maletas por ti, ahora quiero que te vayas-

-Ace…- fui a abrazarlo pero me apartó

-No quiero estar con alguien que no me quiere de verdad, así que márchate-

-Ace, si te quiero, y mucho, te quiero de verdad- dije llorando

-Pues no me lo has demostrado. Adiós. Cuando vuelva a la una no quiero ver ni un rastro tuyo-

-¿Y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?-

-Olvídalo, para ti va a ser fácil- cerró la puerta bruscamente haciendo resonar su sonido por todo el edificio

Después de eso me marché, como el me dijo y no nos volvimos a ver.

Fin flashback

-No creo que lo vuelva a ver Nami-

.

.

Ya casi es la hora. En media hora llegaría al jardín. Ahora voy en una carroza, como la de los paseos, tirada por caballos. No puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasará con Luffy.

¿Será capaz de decir que no delante de todo el mundo?

¿Se sentirá culpable por lo que ha hecho?

¿Y si soy yo la que dice que no? Mi padre me mataría.

-Señorita estamos llegando- el cochero me avisa de que es la hora, mi infierno ha llegado.

¿Cómo se puede permitir que alguien se case con otra persona a la que no quiere? ¿Y llegar a obligarla?

Ahora la carroza está parada delante de las puertas del jardín, esperando a que se abran para dejarme entrar y llegar al altar.

No veo a mi padre en ningún lugar, ¿Quién me va a llevar hasta el altar?

-Señorita ¿está preparada?- dice uno de los sirvientes

-¿Qué?¿Y mi padre?-

-El rey nos ha dicho que usted iba a ir sola, ¿no es lo que habían acordado?-

-Si, lo había olvidado…- No lo había olvidado, porque en ningún momento lo he sabido

Las puertas se están abriendo y yo cada vez estoy más nerviosa, si sigo así el ramo no va a aguantar mucho más entre mis manos.

Mi cuerpo no responde, estoy ahí parada delante de todo el mundo. De repente alguien me presta su brazo para que me agarre a él, no sé quién es, los nervios me traicionan. Voy caminando a su lado, me giro a verlo, es Sanji, le miro con complicidad y le sonrío a modo de gracias, a lo que él me responde con una sonrisa. Me ha salvado.

Llegamos al altar donde puedo ver a Luffy con claridad, está nervioso, pero no más que yo. Suelto el brazo de Sanji y miro atrás, no lo encuentro, ÉL no está.

El sacerdote empieza a hablar y yo enseguida desconecto. ¿Dónde debe estar ahora Ace?

* * *

POV Ace

No llegaré, se va a casar con él y no lo puedo permitir, voy con un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, cosa que no me permite demasiada movilidad, pero me da igual. Salto por delante de los coches, cruzo las calles sin mirar si el semáforo está en rojo o verde. Ahora todo esto me da igual, solo quiero llegar al lugar donde se celebra la boda y impedirla.

De repente veo una moto que se para delante de mí.

-¡No ve que estoy intentando llegar a un sitio muy importante! ¡Salga de en medio!- le grito

-Venga Ace, sube, vamos a buscar a Vivi-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo, te lo cuento por el camino- dándome un casco

He tenido suerte, voy a llegar rápidamente.

-Soy Pell, uno de los sirvientes de la princesa-

-Vivi me ha hablado de ti, te quiere mucho-

-A ti también te quiere, y más que a mí, pero le rompiste el corazón, y ahora es el momento de que lo recuperes-

-Si-

Llegamos a la boda, salto de la moto, aún en marcha y salgo corriendo. Veo las puertas del jardín, aún abiertas, creo que llego a tiempo.

-¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-¡Vivi!- grito parado en la puerta mirándola

Se gira hacia mí, al igual que todos los presentes en la boda.

-No lo hagas, por favor- le suplico acercándome a ella –Te quiero-

*Se escucha el típico Ohhhh por parte de muchos presentes*

* * *

POV Vivi

-Ace…- lo miro con amor y pena

No sé qué hacer, si digo que si me condeno a una vida al lado de alguien a quien no amo, pero si digo que no, voy a ser destronada y sacada del país a patadas, y a Ace seguramente mi padre le condenará a prisión.

-¿Señorita?- el sacerdote me vuelve a preguntar -¿Aceptas?-

Miro a Luffy un instante y vuelvo a mirar a Ace, le envío una mirada de "lo siento".

-Acepto- digo

*Cuchicheo entre la gente*

-Ha dicho que si, pobre chaval-

-Así mejor-

-¿Qué?-

POV Ace

Esperaba que no aceptara, pero si lo pienso bien, yo le he dado razones para aceptar, la eché de mi casa de mala manera recriminándole lo de la boda, le rompí el corazón.

POV Vivi

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he aceptado? Soy imbécil. Yo en realidad lo quiero y mucho, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, pero ¿y si no aceptaba? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?

* * *

POV Ace

- Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pregunta el sacerdote

No tengo nada que decir pensaba para mí, ya lo he dicho todo. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia las puertas para marcharme.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- una señora mayor entre los presentes- No se pueden casar porque ella no ama a este chico, ella ama al chico que se está marchando- me paro en seco

-Señora, ella ha aceptado, si en realdad no quisiera a su futuro marido ¿No cree que no habría aceptado?. Lo siento pero su razón no es válida. ¿Alguien más?- responde el sacerdote

El sacerdote tiene razón si me quisiera no habría aceptado. Continuo caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Espere!- esa era Nami- La señora tiene razón, pero aparte de eso, el novio le ha puesto los cuernos a la novia-

*Vuelve el cuchicheo*

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunta el sacerdote al novio

-Bueno…esto… no exactamente…- responde

-Además- continua Nami- La novia y el chico también han tenido una relación-

Me giro, miro a Nami, que me guiña un ojo, después miro a Vivi que está un poco apenada, pero me sonríe.

-Tiene razón- ahora habla Vivi- Yo no amo a este chico, si no a él- me señala y vuelve a sonreírme

-Entonces este matrimonio no puede efectuarse- dice el sacerdote

Me dirijo hacia Vivi, y ella viene hacia mí. Nos abrazamos y besamos.

-Vivi, lo siento, no me porté bien contigo, además no era tu culpa-

-No importa- dice ella –Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero Vivi- me separo un poco de ella- Por eso- me arrodillo delante suyo- Aunque no tenga ningún anillo ¿Vivi quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Claro que sí Ace-

De repente una señora me apoya su mano en mi hombro, me giro, y me da uno de sus anillos.

Se lo pongo en la mano a Vivi, me levanto y nos volvemos a besar.

-Ace, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos ahora?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, casémonos-

Y así lo hacemos, nos dirigimos hacia el altar le digo algunas cosas al sacerdote y la misa vuelve a empezar.

-¿Portgad D Ace, aceptas-

-Si,acepto- corto al sacerote

-¿Y tu Vivi, aceptas-

-Si, acepto- también corta las palabras del sacerdote

-Entonces por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

Me acerco a Vivi, la abrazo, la tiro hacia atrás, sujetandola por la espalda a modo película y la beso.

* * *

.

.

.

Este es el final de la historia, pero para aquellos que no les gusten los finales abiertos, voy a hacer un pequeño epílogo.


End file.
